


1894. Смех Мерлина

by Svengaly



Series: Тысяча восемьсот девяносто четвёртый [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Члены любительского кружка фотографов погибают один за другим. Что это — несчастливое стечение обстоятельств или следствие чьей-то злой воли? Шерлоку Холмсу и доктору Уотсону предстоит найти ключ не только к этой загадке, но и к своим изменившимся отношениям.<br/>Предупреждение: в этом тексте есть всё, от чего законодатель желал бы уберечь лиц, не достигших восемнадцати лет.<br/>Примечание: написано на летнюю ФБ 2013, команда fandom Holmes 2013<br/>«Просматривая три увесистых тома рукописных отчётов о нашей деятельности за 1894 год, я затрудняюсь с выбором из всего этого материала случаев, которые были бы интересны сами по себе и в то же время наиболее ярко отражали бы исключительные способности, которые сделали моего друга знаменитым. Когда я перелистываю эти страницы, то вижу отметки напротив мерзкой истории красной пиявки и ужасной смерти банкира Кросби. В них я нахожу и отчёт об эддлтонской трагедии, и о необычайном содержимом старинного британского кургана. Нашумевшее дело о наследстве Смит-Мортимера также относится к этому периоду.»<br/>«Пенсне в золотой оправе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1894. Смех Мерлина

Женщина с книгой сидела у камина. 

Фигура её была почти скрыта тенью, лишь в волосах порой вспыхивали искры, да руки и страницы книги были мягко обрисованы светом, исходящим словно бы от них самих. Я знал её, эту женщину, давным-давно, и знал, что она будет со мной всегда, но что за книгу она читала? Я подошёл, чтобы взглянуть, когда громкий сердитый стук нарушил тишину, стоявшую в доме. Женщина не обернулась, точно не слышала. Должно быть, она и вправду не слышала: тишина окутывала её непроницаемым коконом, не пропускающим ни стук, ни звук моих шагов. Я шагнул к ней снова, но гость всё не унимался, колотил дверным молотком так, что стены дрожали. Мне непременно нужно было узнать, что там, в книге, источающей свет, но стук отвлекал, мешая сосредоточиться. Когда негодяй пнул дверь ногой, я не выдержал и бросился открывать. Я готов был ударить его с той же яростью, с какой он пытался ворваться в дом, пинками выбить из него наглость. 

Резко распахнув дверь, я оказался лицом к лицу с назойливым гостем. 

Это был я сам. 

***  
Часы показывали без пяти девять. Я редко просыпался так поздно; должно быть, на меня подействовала погода. В тот день было зябко, промозглая сырость проникла в дом, сквозняк колыхал занавески.

Я ополоснул руки и лицо ледяной водой из кувшина и оделся, пока на спиртовке нагревалась вода для бритья. Одежда тоже была холодной, словно сделанной из свинца. 

Перед тем как спуститься в гостиную, я выглянул в окно. Безрадостное зрелище: низкие тучи катились по небу, над мостовой вилась лёгкая дымка, моросил холодный мелкий дождь. Очертания домов и силуэты людей расплывались и туманились.

В углу гостиной, в гнезде из подушек, собранных с кресел и диванов, сидел Холмс в своём халате мышиного цвета. Он курил сигарету, стряхивая пепел в чашу, сделанную из человеческого черепа, привезённую им из путешествия в Тибет. Холмс говорил, что приобрёл её у одного монгола, по своему обыкновению опуская подробности. 

Сизый дым плавал в воздухе полосами; атмосфера в комнате была чуть поприятнее, чем «лондонский особый», но именно что «чуть». 

Стол был накрыт к завтраку, однако Холмс к еде не притронулся. 

Сцену эту я наблюдал уже третий день. Очевидно, Холмс размышлял над какой-то проблемой — во время расследования он часто терял аппетит. Его молчание меня задевало, тем не менее, я тоже молчал, зная, что бесполезно расспрашивать Холмса, пока он сам не решит со мной поделиться. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал я.

Ресницы Холмса дрогнули, серые глаза блеснули и вновь скрылись за опущенными веками. 

Я уселся за стол и принялся за яйца и тосты. 

— Не собираетесь подождать меня? — спросил Холмс, не меняя своей позы. 

— Извините. Я думал, вы не голодны. 

— Думали? В последнее время с вами это случается всё чаще и чаще. Уотсон, внезапное пробуждение ваших мыслительных способностей меня беспокоит. 

Меня тоже кое-что беспокоило: к примеру, раздражительность Холмса и его склонность обижаться по пустякам. 

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? 

— Забавно, что вы спросили. Вот уже третий день я провожу эксперимент: не завтракаю, не обедаю и не ужинаю вместе с вами. Рад, что вы наконец этим заинтересовались. Также рад сообщить, что со мной всё в порядке. Я не болен, не погружён в меланхолию и не собираюсь возвращаться к семипроцентному раствору. Мне даже не очень скучно. 

Я отложил вилку, удивлённый неожиданным нападением. 

— В таком случае, почему бы вам ко мне не присоединиться? 

— Потому что я не голоден! — отрезал Холмс. 

— Как скажете. — Я взял ложечку и постучал по верхушке яйца. 

Холмс раздражённо фыркнул. Некоторое время мы молчали. 

— Собираюсь прогуляться, — сказал я, допивая кофе. — Передайте миссис Хадсон, что я вернусь к ленчу. 

— И вы не предложите мне составить вам компанию? 

— Я бы предложил, но вы ведь скажете, что вам не хочется. К тому же мне больше не хочется ничего предлагать. Вы, Холмс, провоцируете меня на проявление нелучших сторон моей натуры. Рядом с вами я превращаюсь в заботливую тётушку, и, видит Бог, эта роль мне совсем не по душе. Довольно. Живите как хотите.

— Бросаете меня на произвол судьбы? — Холмс склонил голову набок. 

Его настроение менялось, как сентябрьская погода: теперь тучи, застилавшие небосклон, разошлись, и выглянуло солнце, но я знал, что это ненадолго и не спешил отвечать на его улыбку. 

— Я не священник, чтобы делать вас лучше. 

— Даже если я скажу, что вы действительно можете сделать меня лучше? 

— Не понимаю, зачем мне стараться. Я вам никто. 

Холмс заглянул в пустой портсигар и потянулся за своей трубкой.

— Нет, Уотсон, — сказал он, неторопливо набивая её табаком. — Я не могу назвать вас «никем». Вы мой друг, разве нет?

— Разумеется, хотя порой я сомневаюсь, что для вас это что-то значит. Может быть, это потому, что вы не привыкли обращать внимание на чувства других людей. 

Холмс повернул ко мне голову и широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Вы так думаете, Уотсон? Такого вы обо мне мнения? 

— Вы внимательный наблюдатель, если это требуется для дела. Мыслящая машина, так вы всегда о себе говорите. А что делает машина, когда кому-нибудь не посчастливится попасть рукавом в шестерню? Она продолжает работать, хотя бы и втянув руку бедняги в барабан. Вас интересуют загадки и отгадки, а люди для вас — лишь составные части шарады. Разве нет? 

— Нет, — сказал Холмс после паузы. — Это не так. А что касается вас, Уотсон: я когда-нибудь пренебрегал вашими чувствами? 

Вопрос вызвал у меня улыбку. 

— Холмс, забота о нуждах и желаниях других людей — не ваша стезя. Полагаю, в вашем случае об этом можно не беспокоиться, ваш интеллект с лихвой возмещает недостаток сострадательности. К слову, я от этого не страдаю, отнюдь нет. Давайте закончим этот глупый разговор. Может быть, вы всё-таки позавтракаете? Воздержание вам не на пользу.

— Здесь я с вами соглашусь. Воздержание — шутка неприятная, даже мучительная, осмелюсь заметить. — Холмс улыбнулся странной, какой-то двусмысленной улыбкой. — Так я вас обидел?

— Нет. А если бы и обидели, то, наверное, не потому, что хотели. Я часто пытаюсь вспомнить, не обижал ли я Мэри, сам того не зная. Наверное, мы все этим грешим. В конце концов, нельзя прочесть мысли другого человека. 

— Давайте выпьем чаю, Уотсон, и простите меня. — Холмс выбрался из подушек. — Я не умею быть тактичным, но я стараюсь, друг мой. Надеюсь, вы это замечаете. 

— Как вы неоднократно говорили, наблюдательность не является моей сильной стороной. 

— Поделом мне, — сказал Холмс со смехом. Он потянулся, как засидевшаяся на одном месте гончая, взял с тарелки тост, но за стол не сел, а принялся расхаживать по гостиной. — Дорогой мой Уотсон, вы можете сколько угодно блистать недогадливостью и не видеть того, что происходит у вас под носом, да ещё обвинять меня в том же грехе, вовсе мне не присущем…

— Многообещающее начало.

— Всё равно я не променял бы вас ни на кого другого. Нет человека во всём нашем огромном мире, который подходил бы мне больше вас. 

Холмс остановился рядом с моим креслом и положил руку мне на плечо. От его пальцев исходил лихорадочный жар, и я вновь ощутил беспокойство. Возможно, причиной странного поведения Холмса была болезнь. На моей памяти он ни разу не болел по-настоящему, однако даже самый железный организм способен подвести своего хозяина, особенно если о нём так мало заботятся. 

— Главный враг любого союза — скука, — продолжал Холмс, — а мы с вами никогда друг другу не надоедим.

— В вашем отношении это верно, что же касается меня, я довольно скучный человек.

— Ваша скромность так велика, что подчас раздражает. — Пальцы Холмса сжались, стискивая моё плечо. Я невольно поморщился — силы моему другу было не занимать. 

— Не могли бы вы сесть? Трудно разговаривать, когда не видишь лица собеседника.

— Разумеется, Уотсон. Как видите, я ни в чём не могу вам отказать. — Холмс издал резкий смешок, от которого я вздрогнул, и уселся за стол напротив меня. 

— Вы расследуете какое-то дело? — спросил я осторожно. 

— В данный момент нет. 

— Неужели в Лондоне перевелись преступники, способные совершить нечто, способное вас заинтересовать? Или за годы практики вы утратили способность удивляться и подобно Екклесиасту уверились, что нет ничего нового под солнцем? 

Холмс улыбнулся — наконец-то своей обычной сдержанной улыбкой. 

— Разучился ли я удивляться? Нет, Уотсон. Я не так мудр, как Соломон, и для меня под солнцем довольно тайн. Во время своего путешествия я был свидетелем многих весьма необычных феноменов — расскажи я о них, вы отказались бы мне верить.

— Думаю, не отказался бы.

— Вы такой прагматик, Уотсон. 

— Ну… я верю в фей. 

— Правда? — Холмс взглянул на меня с изумлением. 

— Есть доказательства их существования, — ответил я серьёзно. — Две девочки из Коттингли сфотографировали нескольких.* 

— Уотсон, вы в самом деле?.. 

— Нет, — ответил я, рассмеявшись. — Полагаю, фотографии Элен Райт — какой-то ловкий трюк. 

— Остаётся лишь порадоваться вашему здравомыслию. По правде говоря, у меня есть одно дело на примете и касается оно некоего мистера Моррисона. 

— Ещё один образчик для вашей коллекции на букву «М»?

— На первый взгляд, нет. Моррисон — один из энтузиастов фотографии, опубликовал несколько работ, посвящённых фотографической бумаге и усовершенствованию объективов; также он занимает пост председателя Эддлтонского кружка любителей этого молодого искусства. 

— Искусства?

— Безусловно, друг мой. 

— Но ведь камера — это просто аппарат, воспользоваться которым может самый невежественный и необразованный человек. 

— Так же, как кистью и красками. Возьмите их, милый Уотсон, и попробуйте написать «Ночной дозор». Фотография — искусство, в той же мере основанное на использовании композиции и перспективы, игры света и тени, что и живопись. 

— И всё-таки не могу с вами согласиться. Я не сумею написать пейзаж, но могу его сфотографировать. Пускай мой снимок не будет отмечен печатью гениальности, однако узнать местность сможет любой. 

— Уверен, из вас бы вышел превосходный фотограф. Вы наделены даром отыскивать предметы, заслуживающие запечатления, и запечатлевать их самым эффектным образом. 

Мне почудилось двойное дно в этом комплименте, и я решил не развивать тему своего творчества. 

— Так что с мистером Моррисоном? Почему вас заинтересовал любитель фотографии из провинциального городка? 

— Дело не столько в нём самом, сколько в членах его кружка. Все они — люди молодые, энергичные, большие сторонники прогресса, и все заняты каким-нибудь делом. Трудно заподозрить людей такого склада в склонности к меланхолии и тяге к самоубийству, не правда ли? 

— Не знаю, Холмс, — сказал я, помолчав. — Нельзя судить по внешности о том, как поведёт себя человек, оказавшийся в тяжёлых обстоятельствах. 

— Верно, — ответил Холмс после небольшой паузы. Теперь его голос звучал иначе — тише и мягче. — Но трудно предположить, что пятеро любителей фотографии из Эддлтона в течение двух месяцев оказались в столь трудном положении, что предпочли умереть, нежели искать выход.

— Пятеро? Вы правы. Это очень странно. 

— Шестой последовал бы за ними, но по случайности остался жив. Возможно, ненадолго — ранение серьёзное. Его родственники обратились ко мне. Они желают узнать причину его поступка и увериться, что новой попытки не последует. 

— А что говорит он сам?

— Ничего. Он ещё не пришёл в сознание. 

— Обычно самоубийцы оставляют записку. 

— Записка есть, но она скорее запутывает ситуацию, чем что-либо проясняет. Прочтите сами. 

Я взял листок бумаги, скрученный с одного края, как будто его пытались сжечь, но в последний момент передумали, и прочёл: «Мы вырыли тела наших товарищей, чтобы съесть их. Спасения нет».

— Что это такое? — спросил я дрогнувшим голосом. — О чём он?

— Не имею представления.

— Этот молодой человек… он путешественник? 

— До сих пор самое дальнее путешествие, которое он совершил — поездка в Париж, и питался он там, смею предположить, отнюдь не телами товарищей. 

— Его родственники подозревают, что молодого человека довёл до самоубийства Моррисон?

Холмс пожал плечами. 

— Из семерых членов кружка пятеро погибли, один при смерти и лишь председатель не пострадал. Довольно подозрительно. Считаете, дело заслуживает моего внимания?

— Пожалуй, да. Хотя бы в ваших собственных интересах. Если бы вы были жеребцом, я бы сказал, что вы застоялись. 

Холмс рассмеялся, и вновь мне почудились что-то неестественное в его смехе и слишком ярком румянце, внезапно окрасившем его скулы. 

— Что за совпадение! — продолжил я, желая скрыть беспокойство за непринужденным тоном. — Стоило нам заговорить о фотографиях, и вот вам дело, связанное с фотографией. 

— Мироздание чутко реагирует не только на каждое наше слово, но и на каждую мысль, и это не суеверие, а многократно подтверждённый факт. Что ж, друг мой, в таком случае вы отправляетесь в Эддлтон незамедлительно. 

— Один? — переспросил я с удивлением.

— Я присоединюсь к вам не позже завтрашнего утра. Сегодня у меня встреча с Майкрофтом. — Холмс побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Только между нами: речь идёт о пропавшем документе, который может повлиять на тайную поставку русским правительством оружия кафрам. Если документ не будет найден, судьба Наталя* повиснет на волоске. Утром я получил записку, в которой Майкрофт сообщает, что у него не очень хорошие новости. 

— В таком случае, Эддлтонское дело может подождать, — сказал я. 

— От меня всё равно ничего не зависит. Майкрофт ждёт от меня только консультации, действовать будут агенты в Африке. Нет ничего хуже ощущения собственной беспомощности, друг мой. — Холмс невесело улыбнулся. — Отправляйтесь в Эддлтон и снимите нам два номера, желательно смежных. Я телеграфирую Марчмонту и попрошу его встретиться с вами. Расспросите его об обстоятельствах дела. 

— Разве вы не хотите встретиться с ним лично? 

— Когда речь заходит об опросе свидетелей, я вам всецело доверяю. В конце концов, кто лучше вас сумеет сосредоточиться на чувствах скорбящих родственников? — добавил Холмс с ехидством. 

Насмешка меня не задела. Я был слишком рад, что Холмс вышел из своего непонятного состояния, приличествующего скорее разбуженной от спячки гремучей змее, чем первому в мире консультирующему детективу. 

Вскоре я уже был на вокзале и отправился в путь.

Дурные предчувствия не омрачали моего настроения, и это доказывает, что не только моя наблюдательность, но и моя интуиция оставляют желать лучшего. 

***  
Отель, в котором я остановился, мне рекомендовали, как лучший в Эддлтоне. Вероятно, городок не был избалован вниманием гостей, поскольку даже лучший из его отелей не отличался роскошью. Впрочем, номера были достаточно удобными. Мне досталась светлая комната с двумя окнами, выходящими на улицу. Один угол занимала просторная, французского стиля кровать из красного дерева, другой — туалетный столик с зеркалом. Два удобных кресла около окна и бюро с откидной столешницей завершали убранство.

Номер Холмса был меблирован в точности так же и соединялся с моей комнатой дверью, запирающейся на защёлку с обеих сторон. 

Когда я спустился, чтобы перекусить в небольшом ресторане на первом этаже, портье передал мне записку, которой мистер Марчмонт уведомлял, что готов встретиться со мной в своём клубе в восемь вечера. Я взглянул на часы: было без четверти семь. 

Назвав портье адрес клуба, я выяснил, что он находился неподалёку от гостиницы, а стало быть, я располагаю достаточным временем для неторопливой трапезы. Покончив с едой, я поднялся в номер за шляпой, перчатками и тростью, а заодно прихватил зонт: на улице шёл дождь. 

Клуб Марчмонта занимал мрачное здание с остроконечной крышей, пронзавшей, казалось, низко бегущие облака. Марчмонт ожидал меня в курительной. 

Это был плотный джентльмен лет шестидесяти с красным лицом и мягкими белоснежными волосами в хорошо сшитом, хотя и поношенном костюме. 

Он обвёл меня проницательным взглядом голубых глаз. 

— Доктор Уотсон, я полагаю. А что же мистер Холмс? 

— У него неотложное дело в Лондоне. Он будет только ночью или завтра утром. 

— Вот как. — Марчмонт кивнул, не позволив себе выказать разочарование. — Как бы то ни было, я рад, что мистер Холмс откликнулся на мою просьбу о помощи. Если кто-то вообще в состоянии её оказать, то только он. 

— Надеюсь, в его отсутствие я тоже смогу быть вам полезен, — сказал я. — Уверяю вас, всё, что вы скажете, будет в точности передано мистеру Холмсу. 

Марчмонт поднялся и дважды позвонил в звонок. 

— Сейчас нам подадут мадеры, — сказал он, возвращаясь в кресло. — Уверен, вы не ожидаете попробовать хорошей мадеры в провинциальном клубе. Сейчас убедитесь в своей ошибке. 

Сомнения подобного рода меня вовсе не терзали, однако я прекрасно понимал, что Марчмонт тянет время, обдумывая, как лучше перейти к щекотливой теме. 

Вошёл слуга с обещанной мадерой. Я счёл необходимым отдать дань вежливости и похвалил вино.

Марчмонт тоже отпил из своего бокала, задумчиво наблюдая за мной. 

— Боюсь, я мало что могу рассказать вам, доктор Уотсон, оттого и вынужден полностью положиться на искусство мистера Холмса, а не на собственную проницательность. Я юрист, и я люблю факты. Но, увы, факты, которыми я располагаю, малочисленны и не желают увязываться между собой. Первый факт: мой племянник уже несколько лет состоит в обществе любителей фотографии. Его пейзажные снимки очень недурны, а вот портреты не слишком ему удаются. Люди на них выходят застывшими, как куски льда — в полном соответствии со вкусами Клода. Он гляциолог.*  
Портреты — специальность Моррисона. Любому жителю нашего города было бы лестно иметь фотографический портрет, сделанный им, но этот достойный джентльмен не работает ни с кем, кроме членов своего кружка. Исключение он сделал только для невесты Роберта Формана, секретаря общества.

— В чём причина такой избирательности? — спросил я.

— Трудно сказать. — Марчмонт почесал бровь. — Моррисон — человек замкнутый, классический тип учёного отшельника. Он нигде не бывает, не состоит ни в одном клубе и общается только с членами своего кружка. Почти всё его время занимают чтение, химические опыты и возня с оптическими приборами. 

Вернёмся к моему племяннику, если вы не возражаете. 

Я издал неопределённый звук, выражающий согласие, и отпил мадеры. 

— Он снимает квартиру, поскольку не хочет жить вместе с родителями. На мой взгляд, правильное решение. Брат считает, что если бы Клод остался в его доме, то ничего бы не произошло. Я считаю, что в этом случае Клод застрелился бы в отцовском доме, только и всего. В среду на прошлой неделе мой племянник взял пистолет, сунул дуло себе в рот и нажал на спусковой крючок. Случайно в тот вечер к нему зашёл приятель — не из фотографического кружка. К тому времени от кружка не осталось никого, кроме Клода и самого Моррисона. Услышав выстрел, знакомый Клода вбежал в квартиру — дверь была не заперта — и, увидев его в луже крови, тотчас отправился за врачом, который, так уж вышло, тоже приходится Клоду дядей, только с материнской стороны. Так благодаря стечению обстоятельств мой племянник остался жив, а его поступок не привлёк внимания властей. Официальный вердикт был: «неосторожное обращение с оружием». Разумеется, нужно быть фантастически неосторожным человеком, чтобы попытаться прочистить дуло пистолета собственным языком, и не будь Эддлтон маленьким городком, в котором все друг друга знают, а начальник полиции и коронер — моими старыми друзьями, беды на этом не закончились бы. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чём я говорю. 

Я кивнул. 

С моей точки зрения нет ничего глупее, чем подвергать наказанию человека, которого Господь своей милостью избавил от последствий неверного решения. Тем не менее, таков закон, и нам приходится с ним считаться, как с множеством других глупых, несправедливых, жестоких установлений — неизбежным следствием череды экспериментов, которые люди ставят, пытаясь найти наилучший способ совместного существования.

— Я всегда говорил, что племянники подобны саранче египетской, однако перспектива потерять одного из этих юных глупцов подобным образом отнюдь не кажется мне приятной. По правде говоря, доктор Уотсон, я опасаюсь, что когда Клод придёт в себя, он повторит попытку. К сожалению, теперь у него намного больше оснований для того, чтобы расстаться с жизнью. Его лицо обезображено, а он так гордился своей внешностью! — Марчмонт глубоко вздохнул, и под маской ворчливого старого брюзги я увидел подлинное страдание. — Меня не покидает чувство, что в Эддлтоне творятся странные вещи. Адвокаты — народ не впечатлительный, доктор Уотсон. За долгие годы практики я сталкивался с самыми неожиданными проявлениями человеческой натуры, но никогда ещё не видел, чтобы молодые люди, полные планов и отличающиеся большой уверенностью в себе, внезапно разом теряли волю к жизни. Они точно сталкивались с неким чудовищем, высосавшим из них всю их энергию и половину крови в придачу. Возьмём Роберта Формана: он был помолвлен с Эдной Фортескью, первой красавицей города. Родители Эдны небогаты и не могли дать за ней хорошее приданое, но Форман должен был занять место помощника управляющего банком, так что их будущее было обеспечено. Почему Форман покончил с собой, никто не может объяснить. И это ещё не всё. Спустя неделю Эдна сошла с ума. Её нашли на улице; девушка бродила под дождём в бархатных туфлях и домашнем платье, сжимая в руке свою фотографическую карточку. Выглядело всё так, словно она готовилась ко сну, а затем внезапно чего-то испугалась, да так сильно, что выбежала из дома в чём была, не помня себя от ужаса. 

— Что она сказала?

— С тех пор как её нашли, Эдна повторяет только одно: «Это не я!» — и больше ничего. 

Страшная мысль заставила меня вздрогнуть.

— Когда её жених покончил с собой… — начал я.

Марчмонт покачал головой. 

— Первое, о чём все подумали, — сказал он с невесёлой улыбкой. — Девушка берёт оружие, нечаянно стреляет и убивает своего жениха. Родные пытаются замять несчастный случай, бедняжка не выдерживает угрызений совести и теряет рассудок. Складная версия, только в тот день, когда Форман застрелился, Эдна с родителями гостила у тётки в Лондоне. 

— С кем из членов кружка ваш племянник был дружен сильнее, чем с прочими? — спросил я. 

— Я бы не назвал кого-то из членов Общества близким другом Клода. Впрочем, с Одоном Рэнсомом он был в довольно тёплых отношениях. 

Мне почудилось неодобрение в голосе Марчмонта. 

— Вам он не нравился? 

Старый адвокат вперил в меня взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, холодных, как зимнее небо. 

— Мне никто из них особенно не нравился. Пока они были живы, их напористость меня раздражала. Уверен, когда я был юношей их возраста, я точно так же раздражал старших. Рэнсом мне был особенно неприятен, с этими его непристойными рисунками и крашеной гвоздикой в петлице. 

— Трудно представить, чтобы такой человек решил себя убить.

— Вы правы. — Марчмонт задумчиво кивнул. — Но если бы он один это сделал, я бы не забил тревоги. Рэнсому нравилось играть с огнём. Со временем он мог попасть в серьёзные неприятности… а мог стать героем. С такими людьми никогда не знаешь наперёд. 

— Рэнсом тоже занимался пейзажными съёмками?

— Нет. Ему нравились живые картины: Саломея с головой Иоанна Крестителя, одалиски на ковре и прочее в том же духе: всё на грани пристойности, однако очень живописно. 

— Рэнсом был художник, ваш племянник занимался наукой, Форман, как я понял, служил в банке, — сказал я. — А остальные? 

— Бенджамин Мур баллотировался в парламент от округа Эддлтон. 

Я поднял брови.

— Ему прочили большое будущее, — подтвердил Марчмонт. — Не слишком разборчив в средствах, на мой старомодный вкус, но в наше время именно такие люди и достигают вершин. Фредерик Доусон — артиллерийский офицер, недавно получил назначение в Судан. 

— И все они мертвы, — подытожил я. — А Моррисон жив. 

Марчмонт залпом допил вино и посмотрел мне в глаза. 

— Доктор Уотсон, буду с вами откровенен. За годы служения закону я научился разбираться в людях. Если вы спросите меня, виновен ли Моррисон, я дам отрицательный ответ. Он не убийца. Однако я могу с уверенностью утверждать: он что-то знает, и он напуган. Я пытался с ним поговорить и ушёл ни с чем. Вытащите из него правду — не ради отмщения, а ради того, чтобы трагедия не повторилась. 

— Можно будет встретиться с вашим племянником? 

— Клод без сознания. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще когда-нибудь будет способен говорить: пуля раздробила челюсть, почти оторвала язык и повредила гортань. 

— А с его родителями?

— Брат и его жена ни с кем не желают обсуждать произошедшее. Полагаю, они решили, что Клод и его товарищи занимались чем-то предосудительным, что об этом стало известно, и, подвергшись шантажу, они пресекли возможный скандал самым решительным способом. Эти подозрения доказывают, насколько слепы могут быть люди в отношении своих близких. Клод не имеет ни малейшей склонности к распутству. Единственное, чем он одержим — мечтой об арктической экспедиции. Вы слышали о «Фраме»? 

Я кивнул. Кто же не слышал о проекте норвежца Фритьофа Нансена, который Королевское географическое общество сочло безумным, а Грили назвал «бессмысленным проектом самоубийства»? И всё же в дерзновенности этого плана было что-то невероятно привлекательное, и я всей душой желал удачи экипажу «Фрама», дрейфующего сейчас во льдах по направлению к полюсу. 

— Нансен — кумир моего племянника. — Марчмонт печально улыбнулся. — Клод надеялся, что сможет стать участником подобной экспедиции… впрочем, что теперь говорить. 

Он поставил опустевший бокал на стол. 

— У меня нет доказательств, что совершилось преступление, нет ничего, кроме смутных подозрений, и я не могу винить мистера Холмса в том, что он не принял моё письмо всерьёз.

— Мистер Холмс не занимается делами, которые не принимает всерьёз, — возразил я. — Это дело будет для него главным, пока он не докопается до сути. 

Убедившись, что Марчмонт не может сообщить больше ничего полезного, я оставил его и отправился в гостиницу, надеясь, что Холмс уже приехал.

Я не ошибся: дверь, соединявшая наши номера, была приоткрыта, и запах табака предупредил меня, что Холмс на месте прежде, чем я услышал его голос. 

Я вошёл и поприветствовал его. 

— Садитесь, Уотсон. — Холмс указал на диван рядом с собой. 

Вид у него был довольный и расслабленный — видимо, не очень хорошие новости Майкрофта оказались лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

Усевшись рядом с Холмсом, я спросил, могут ли жители Наталя чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

— Друг мой, нужно быть слепым и глухим, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности в нашем бурном мире, — сказал Холмс благодушно. — Впрочем, непосредственная угроза миновала.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и посмотрел на меня. 

— А что вам удалось разузнать?

Я пересказал разговор с Марчмонтом. 

Холмс слушал, опустив глаза, и время от времени кивал, следуя скорее собственным мыслям, чем моему рассказу. 

— Полагаю, от Марчмонта мы получили всю помощь, которую он был способен предоставить, — закончил я.

— Отличная работа, Уотсон. — Холмс похлопал меня по колену. — Сегодня уже поздно. Завтра с утра осмотрим квартиру Клода Марчмонта. Возможно, нам удастся обнаружить что-нибудь полезное. Затем встретимся с Моррисоном. 

Он сдвинул брови, сосредоточившись на какой-то мысли, пришедшей ему в голову так внезапно, что рука его так и осталась на моём колене. Длинные пальцы Холмса бессознательно сжимались и разжимались, разглаживая ткань моих брюк. 

Мягко взяв его за руку, я отвёл её. 

Холмс тряхнул головой и поглядел вокруг себя, точно очнувшись ото сна.

— Да, — сказал он, бросая недоуменный взгляд на свою руку в моей, — а сейчас, пожалуй, уже поздно. 

— В самом деле. — Я встал. — Спокойной ночи, Холмс. 

Он кивнул мне, взял со столика свою трубку и принялся набивать её, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. Судя по выражению лица Холмса, мысли были весьма приятными, и я немного пожалел, что не смогу в них проникнуть. 

***  
Одиночество складывается из десятков разочарований. 

Едва ли не самое горькое из них — проснувшись поутру и повернувшись, чтобы коснуться тёплой руки, тёплых губ, касаться лишь холодной пустоты. 

День был под стать моему утреннему настроению, сумрачный и унылый. Капли дождя серебрились на стёклах, облака цвета пороха закрывали небо. 

«По крайней мере, мне ничего не снилось», — утешил я себя, собираясь с духом, чтобы покинуть постель. 

Холмс облегчил мне задачу, ворвавшись в комнату и стащив с меня одеяло. 

— Уотсон, хватит спать! Мы не затем сюда приехали. Ну же, одевайтесь!

Я не нуждался в понуканиях: в номере было ещё холоднее, чем я себе представлял. 

Напомнив себе в следующий раз запереть дверь между номерами (что бы Холмс ни рассказывал о своих попытках быть тактичным, в этом искусстве он не преуспел и никогда не преуспеет), я быстро оделся. 

Позавтракав, мы взяли экипаж. 

В воздухе пахло рекой, что текла в нескольких кварталах отсюда, накрапывал серенький дождь. Прохожие привычно обходили лужи. Подолы женских юбок и брюки мужчин были темны от влаги, с зонтов ручьями стекала вода. 

Вскоре мы были на месте.

Домовладелица, предупрежденная старым Марчмонтом, впустила нас и провела на второй этаж. 

В квартире было темно и душно. Холмс отдёрнул шторы на окнах в гостиной.

С дагерротипа на каминной полке на меня смотрели мужчина и женщина в свадебных нарядах, должно быть, родители Клода Марчмонта, молодые и счастливые, пока в полном неведении, что уготовала им судьба. 

Холмс обошёл все комнаты, осматривая шкафы и полки, обыскал ящики письменного стола. 

— Ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на самоубийство, — резюмировал он. — Кажется, у этого молодого человека в жизни была только одна страсть — Арктика. Я читал одно его любопытное исследование, посвящённое паковым льдам. 

— Марчмонт сказал, что его племянник мечтал отправиться к полюсу. Если бы он уже побывал в экспедиции, его записка была бы объяснима. 

— Но он не побывал. 

Холмс подошёл к стене, разглядывая украшавшие её акварельные рисунки. Я последовал его примеру. 

Фантастические сюжеты акварелей было неприятны и в том же время притягивали взгляд: женщины, обнажённые или облачённые в пышные одеяния, с крыльями, козлиными копытцами, рогами, обнимали гарпий и сфинксов; сатир в костюме Арлекина смотрел в микроскоп на крохотного человечка в то время, как циклоп разглядывал в лупу его самого. Впечатление, создаваемое этими рисунками, напомнило мне слова старого адвоката, и я не удивился, обнаружив в углу каждого рисунка инициалы «О.Р.»

— Одон Рэнсом, — сказал я. — Они были дружны с Клодом Марчмонтом. 

— Этот юноша мог бы составить конкуренцию Бёрдслею, — отозвался Холмс. — Столь же талантлив. 

— И столь же испорчен, — заметил я. 

— Гм. — Холмс склонился к рисунку, словно хотел клюнуть его, потом перешёл к другому. В эту минуту он чрезвычайно походил на одного из персонажей Рэнсома. — Число «30» вам о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Количество костей в человеческой руке, — ответил я, подумав. 

— Ответ врача. Но что ответил бы художник? Смотрите, это число повторяется на каждом рисунке. 

Я пригляделся. В самом деле, «3» и «0» были вплетены в узоры на платьях, в изгибы лоз, женские локоны и даже вписаны в зрачки глаз.

— Мне кажется, этот человек был душевно нездоров, — сказал я. 

— Проще всего объяснить загадку душевным нездоровьем. — Холмс посмотрел на меня с неудовольствием. 

— Простейшее объяснение, как правило, оказывается самым верным.

— В самом деле? Вы в курсе почти всех дел, которые я вёл. Скольких подозреваемых полиция могла бы зарезать бритвой Оккама*, если бы я не вмешался? 

На это мне было нечего возразить. 

— Когда мы встречаемся с Моррисоном? — спросил я неловко.

— Вечером.

— А до того? Может быть, поговорить с родственниками Доусона или Мура?

— Родители учёного не желают обсуждать скандальную тему, родственники политика и солдата не захотят тем более. Возможно, с женой Рэнсома нам больше повезёт.

— Он был женат?!

Холмс усмехнулся, однако воздержался от насмешки над очередным моим провалом в качестве знатока человеческой природы. 

— Миссис Рэнсом живёт в пригороде. Я взял на себя смелость отправить ей записку сегодня утром. Заедем в гостиницу и узнаем, что она ответила. 

***  
Миссис Рэнсом ответила согласием. 

Она жила в георгианском доме, окруженном увитой плющом кирпичной стеной и очаровательным садом. Пышные, отяжелевшие от дождя розы и георгины склонялись над узкой дорожкой, гроздья дикого винограда с мелкими чёрными ягодами свисали с ажурных решёток трельяжа, обрамлявшего крыльцо. 

Нас проводила в дом служанка с невероятно уродливым лицом, послужившая, должно быть, моделью для рэнсомовских гарпий. Миссис Рэнсом, напротив, красотой и безмятежным выражением лица походила на мадонну Рафаэля. Это была стройная грациозная женщина лет за тридцать с матово-смуглой, гладкой, точно дорогой фарфор, кожей, яркими синими глазами и чудесными каштановыми волосами. Платье цвета морской волны, необычного кроя, было сшито очень хорошим портным.

Судя по внешности хозяйки дома и по обстановке гостиной, Рэнсом вёл жизнь скорее преуспевающего буржуа, нежели свободного, но бедного представителя богемы. 

Поприветствовав нас и предложив садиться, миссис Рэнсом обратилась к служанке на незнакомом языке.

— Сейчас Маргарита принесёт кофе, — сказала она, поворачивая к нам свою прелестную голову. — Или вы предпочли бы чай? Я ей скажу. 

Миссис Рэнсом приподнялась, но Холмс остановил её.

— Мы с Уотсоном с удовольствием выпьем кофе. Ваша служанка родом из Португалии? 

— Не совсем. Родители Маргариты покинули родину вместе с моим дедом после революции двадцатого года, но в нашей семье всегда говорили по-португальски.

Безобразная Маргарита вернулась, толкая перед собой сервировочный столик с серебряным кофейником, фруктами и пирожными. Миссис Рэнсом разлила напиток по крохотным чашечкам, немного отпила из своей и одобрительно кивнула просиявшей служанке. 

Я не знаток кофе, но густой, насыщенный аромат, исходивший из чашки, заставил затрепетать от восторга даже мои неискушённые ноздри. Я сделал глоток, и рот наполнился упоительным вкусом — смешением горечи и натуральной сладости, точно искрящимся на языке.

— Зёрна из Аль-Мокка, — сказала миссис Рэнсом, с удовольствием наблюдавшая за моей реакцией. — Наша семья торгует кофе уже триста лет. Нет такого сорта, какой бы я не попробовала — этот лучший. 

— Вы не возражаете, если я задам вам несколько вопросов?

— Если бы я возражала, то не пригласила бы вас, не так ли? — Миссис Рэнсом поставила чашечку на стол и сложила руки на коленях. — Прошу вас. 

— Вы замечали признаки того, что ваш муж не хочет больше жить? 

— Никогда. Одон мог делать всё, что захочет: рисовать, заниматься фотографией. Он не нуждался в деньгах. Мой отец очень богат, и я его единственный ребёнок. Мама умерла, когда я была маленькой, и с тех пор отец делает всё, что я захочу. Как правило, богатые отцы не приходят в восторг, когда их дочери выходят замуж за бедных художников. — Миссис Рэнсом улыбнулась своей прелестной, безмятежной улыбкой. — А вот мой был не против. Ему искренне нравился Одон. Если бы не отец, не знаю, как бы пережила случившееся. Сейчас он в Алжире по торговым делам, но мы пишем друг другу каждый день. Он вернётся через неделю и увезёт меня отсюда. 

— Вы хотите вернуться в Португалию? — осмелился спросить я. 

Миссис Рэнсом покачала головой. 

— Мы с Одоном прожили год в Португалии сразу после нашей свадьбы. Нам не понравилось. Даже Маргарите не понравилось. Бедная страна, слишком жаркий климат. Отец решил перебраться в Нью-Йорк. Англия верна чаю, Америка жаждет кофе, так он говорит. Зачем мне оставаться тут без Одона? Этот дом был полон радости, а теперь в нём живут лишь печальные воспоминания.

— Вы были здесь, когда ваш муж погиб? — спросил Холмс. 

Я вздрогнул от прямолинейности вопроса. Миссис Рэнсом приподняла ровные брови.

— Одон застрелился не дома. Он сделал это в квартире своего друга, Клода Марчмонта. 

Мы переглянулись.

— Вы не знали? — Миссис Рэнсом вздохнула. — Да, так вышло. Одон не пришёл ночевать, с ним это случалось, и я не беспокоилась. А наутро приехал Марчмонт и сказал мне. Я не могла поверить, пока не увидела Одона, и даже теперь, когда увидела и когда похоронила его, всё равно не могу поверить. 

— Значит, для вас поступок вашего мужа был совершенно неожиданным? — уточнил Холмс.

Миссис Рэнсом пожала плечами. 

— В течение недели перед смертью Одон действительно был не в себе — по меркам обычных людей. Он запирался в своей мастерской наверху, кричал, бросал предметы в стену, много пил, а на следующее утро ходил подавленный и печальный. Если бы так поступал другой человек, скажем, мой отец, я была бы встревожена. Но вы должны понять, что Одон не был обычным человеком. Он всегда вёл себя так, когда работал над очередной картиной. Да, для меня его смерть была неожиданной. Одно лишь утешение — мы непременно встретимся в следующем воплощении. 

Недоумение на наших лицах как будто позабавило миссис Рэнсом. 

— Мы с Одоном не настолько совершенны, чтобы раствориться в нирване, — пояснила она с отрешённым, мечтательным видом, — но любовь наша погибла, не достигнув расцвета, и потому наши реинкарнации буду испытывать взаимное притяжение и соединятся, как мы соединились в этой жизни. 

Холмс уважительно склонил голову.

— Вы не возражаете, если мы осмотрим мастерскую вашего мужа? — спросил он. 

— Нисколько. Маргарита вас проводит.

— Сколь утешительными могут быть иллюзии, — пробормотал Холмс, пока мы поднимались по лестнице, и я не мог с ним не согласиться. 

Если фантазия способна пролить бальзам на раны, нанесённые действительностью, кто решится отвести её врачующую длань? 

Осмотр мастерской не дал нам ничего. 

Стол, заваленный рисунками и эскизами, незаконченная картина на мольберте, на стене — портрет жены, выполненный в неожиданно классической манере, рядом — ещё один портрет, фотографический — Рэнсом с женой, оба в театрально-средневековых костюмах, любимых Россетти и Милле, оба театрально-красивые. В углу фотографии красовалась надпись, стилизованная под буквы древнегреческого алфавита: «Одон и Елена. Мастерская Моррисона». 

Холсты, кисти, тюбики с краской, листы бумаги — всё было разбросано энергичной, нетерпеливой рукой, словно по комнате кружился вихрь.

Когда мы спустились, поднос с кофе уже убрали. 

Миссис Рэнсом сидела на диване, положив на колени пяльцы с вышивкой, но не работала, а задумчиво смотрела в окно. Услышав наши шаги, она обратила к нам спокойный вопросительный взгляд.

— Мистер Моррисон был другом вашей семьи? — спросил Холмс.

— Мы с ним были едва знакомы. Разумеется, он присутствовал на похоронах и был крайне расстроен. Меня поразила глубина его скорби, ведь Одон с ним не дружил. — Миссис Рэнсом задумчиво обвела кончиком пальца контур цветка на вышивке. — Кажется, он даже плакал — глаза у него были красные. Возможно, мистера Моррисона терзала совесть из-за ссоры. 

Холмс подался вперёд. 

— Он поссорился с вашим мужем?

— Так сказал Клод Марчмонт. Он встретил Одона, когда тот выходил из дома Моррисона, и вид у него был… — миссис Рэнсом нахмурилась, подбирая точное слово, — …опрокинутый? Нет, потерянный. Именно так и выразился Клод — «потерянный». Одон не видел, куда шёл, и едва не угодил под экипаж. Клод увёл его к себе, уложил на диване. Он расспрашивал, что случилось, но Одон ничего ему не сказал. Клод подумал, что к утру он придёт в себя, и оставил его в покое. Одон всегда носил с собой маленький пистолет, говорил, что ему нравится тяжесть оружия в кармане. Ночью он вынул этот пистолет и застрелился. 

Миссис Рэнсом рассеянно взяла иглу и воткнула её в вышивку. 

— Пистолет остался у Клода, кажется, из него-то он и застрелился потом, — добавила она буднично. 

— Марчмонт часто у вас бывал?

— Да, они с Одоном дружили. Жаль его. Надеюсь, он останется жив. Нехорошо, когда люди умирают такими молодыми. 

— Вы правы, — сказал Холмс. — Нехорошо. Ещё один вопрос: число «30» что-нибудь для вас означает? 

Миссис Рэнсом подумала секунду.

— Для меня нет. Но муж был уверен, что умрёт в тридцать лет. Так и вышло: ему исполнилось тридцать за неделю до смерти.

***  
Встреча с Моррисоном была назначена на восемь. 

Приглушённые сумерки окутали город, на тихой улочке с тёмными кирпичными домами, мрачными в свете фонарей, не было ни души. Нас ждали: не успел Холмс коснуться молотка, как дверь распахнулась, и пожилая женщина в строгом чёрном платье впустила нас в дом. За ней мы прошли в маленькую уютную гостиную, где нас ожидал хозяин. 

Образ коварного злодея, шантажом или злыми чарами подтолкнувшего своих молодых друзей к совершению тягчайшего из смертных грехов, развеялся, стоило мне увидеть Моррисона. Он оказался моложе, чем я думал, — примерно моих лет — с приятным правильным лицом, в чертах которого проскальзывали доброта и некоторая робость. чень худой, с узкими плечами и вытянутым лицом, Моррисон постоянно наклонялся вперёд, будто преодолевал сопротивление сильного ветра, дующего ему навстречу. 

— Я столько слышал о вас, мистер Холмс, — сказал он, глядя на моего друга скорее со страхом, чем с восхищением, — и в другое время счёл бы за честь встретиться с вами. Однако нынешние обстоятельства, боюсь, не позволяют мне получить удовольствие от нашего знакомства. Прошу вас, садитесь. Не желаете чего-нибудь согревающего? Нет? В таком случае, надеюсь, что вас привела ко мне надобность в профессиональной консультации.

— В некотором роде, — сказал Холмс сдержанно. 

Моррисон нервно улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что в самом скором времени фотографию будут использовать при расследовании преступлений. Бертильон, насколько я знаю, успешно дополняет сигналетическими снимками свою картотеку, а снимки с места преступления могут быть куда полезнее, чем показания свидетелей.

— Возможно, — согласился Холмс. — Однако всё это дело будущего, а в настоящем, если вы не против, я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов о членах вашего кружка.

Моррисон колебался. Видно было, что говорить ему не хотелось.

— Конечно, я не против, — сказал он. — Только я не смогу рассказать вам ничего особенного. На наших собраниях обсуждалась только фотография, не личные дела. Близкими друзьями мы не были. Вас прислал Марчмонт, я не ошибся? Кажется, он решил возложить на меня ответственность за несчастный случай с племянником.

— Попытку самоубийства, — поправил его Холмс.

— Вердикт коронера был другим. 

— Мы с вами знаем, как и почему он был вынесен. 

Моррисон прижал к губам тонкие пальцы и сглотнул, будто его тошнило. 

— Мистер Марчмонт вовсе не пытается обвинить вас, — сказал Холмс. — Однако он уверен, что вы можете пролить свет на происходящее. 

— Право же, мистер Холмс… 

— Незадолго до своей смерти Одон Рэнсом выходил из вашего дома поздно вечером, и вид у него был крайне расстроенный. 

Моррисон скрестил руки на груди, и лицо у него сделалось прямо-таки виноватым. 

— Вы же не думаете, что я подтолкнул его к самоубийству?

— Это издержки моей профессии — быть подозрительным и во всём видеть тёмную сторону, — сказал Холмс. — Но вы ведь этого не делали?

Моррисон покачал головой, искоса взглянул на Холмса и нервно облизнул губы. 

— Конечно, нет. Зачем мне… и как бы я мог такое сделать? 

— О чём вы говорили с Рэнсомом?

— Одон просил моего совета по личному… очень личному делу. Я не могу раскрыть его тайну. 

— Кажется, ваш совет не пошёл ему на пользу, — сказал я. 

— Человек может сделать только то, что в его силах. 

Холмс положил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, не спуская с Моррисона глаз. 

— Пять человек погибли, и все — члены вашего общества. Шестой при смерти. Неужели вам нечего сказать?

— Нечего, — прошептал Моррисон. — Это просто совпадение. 

Холмс промолчал. Моррисон, справедливо расценив молчание как признак недоверия, добавил: 

— Скажете, таких совпадений не бывает? В жизни бывает всё, мистер Холмс. 

— Вы человек науки, — сказал Холмс, — и, безусловно, знакомы с теорией вероятности. Какова вероятность того, чтобы шесть человек, не просто принадлежащие к одному обществу, а фактически представляющие из себя это общество, один за другим покончили с собой по разным, не связанным между собой причинам? Если бы они умерли от болезни, можно было бы с уверенностью утверждать, что это была одна и та же болезнь, которой они заразились в одном и том же месте. Какой болезнью они заразились, мистер Моррисон, и почему вы оказались к ней не восприимчивы? 

— Я не могу дать вам ответ. — Большие глаза Моррисона блуждали по сторонам, избегая лица Холмса. — Я сам его не знаю. Но когда вы узнаете, возможно, вы пожалеете, что добивались его так настойчиво. Вы делаете что-то, думая, что поступаете правильно, но проходит время, и вы понимаете, что совершили чудовищную ошибку. Думаете, что нашли ответ, вскоре понимая, что ответ этот лишь порождает новые вопросы, и на них ответа уже не найти. Ничего не изменить, ничего не исправить. — Голос Моррисона становился всё тише, пока не угас. 

Он сидел, уставившись на сцепленные руки, и слегка покачивался, точно мучимый сильной внутренней болью. О нас он, казалось, вовсе забыл. 

— Мистер Моррисон! — окликнул его Холмс.

— Я ничего не знаю, — сказал фотограф с неожиданной решимостью. — Прошу вас уйти. Я бы хотел вам помочь, но не могу. Я никому больше не могу помочь. 

— Даже себе? — спросил Холмс, поднимаясь.

— Особенно себе, — сказал Моррисон, поворачиваясь к нам спиной. 

***  
Мы вернулись в гостиницу и поужинали в ресторане, после чего Холмс заказал в номер бутылку кларета, который мы с удовольствием распили.

Холмс уютно устроился в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги к камину. 

— Как вам наш фотограф? 

— Странный тип. Марчмонт был прав: он что-то скрывает и ужасно напуган. Не представляю, как добиться от него правды, разве что напугать его ещё больше.

— Лестрейду понравилось бы ваше предложение, но мы, думаю, сумеем обойтись без приёмов инквизиции. — Холмс потянулся за портсигаром. — Это лишь вопрос выстраивания фактов в нужном порядке. Как только это сделаешь, ответ приходит сам собой. 

Я хотел было сказать, что не понимаю, как Холмс сможет это сделать, но потом подумал: любое дело, за которое брался Холмс, поначалу представлялось мне неразрешимым, однако в конце концов всё-таки разрешалось. 

Разговор свернул на посторонние темы. Мы обсудили арест Дрейфуса (подлинность бордеро, найденного полковником Анри, не вызывало у Холмса сомнений — в том смысле, что, с его точки зрения, было несомненно поддельным) и дебют Пини-Корси в Ковент-Гардене. Под конец Холмс ошеломил меня, поинтересовавшись моим мнением относительно существования жизни на Марсе.

— Мне не приходило в голову задаваться таким вопросом, — сказал я растерянно. 

— Существование жизни на других планетах гораздо правдоподобнее существования фей. Странно, что люди почти не задумываются о первом и так часто размышляют о втором. Между тем, гораздо интереснее строить предположения о химическом составе атмосферы в иных мирах, нежели о том, какие крылышки могут быть у эльфов — стрекозиные или какие-нибудь ещё. 

— В Афганистане под моим началом был санитар-ирландец, который знал множество легенд об эльфах, — сказал я задумчиво. — И эльфы из этих сказок отнюдь не милые крылатые создания. По правде говоря, не хотел бы я встретиться с таким существом. Что касается устройства Солнечной системы…

— Уотсон, довольно! — Холмс раздражённо фыркнул. — Сколько можно мне об этом напоминать? 

— Я хотел сказать, что если атмосфера других планет отличается по составу от земной, то вы вполне можете быть марсианином. Это объяснило бы ваше пристрастие к насыщению воздуха табачным дымом до такой степени, что у земных жителей отказывают лёгкие. 

— Недурная шутка. — Холмс лениво улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то это был намёк, — признался я. — Не возражаете, если я открою окно?

— Нисколько. — Холмс взглянул на часы. — Кажется, нам пора расходиться. Вид у вас сонный. 

Мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Я прикрыл дверь между номерами, входную дверь запер на ключ. 

Я поднял раму, впустив в комнату прохладу и свежесть дождя, разделся и лёг в постель. Струйки марсианской атмосферы просачивались из соседней комнаты, но уснуть мне это не помешало. 

***  
«Невыносимо», — думал я сердито, одеваясь впотьмах. 

Нужно что-то делать с привычкой Холмса к курению. Я был весьма терпим к табачному дыму, но это переходило всякие границы. Можно было подумать, что в комнате начался пожар; что же в таком случае должно твориться в номере Холмса? 

Я подошёл и собирался постучать в дверь, но в последний момент остановился. 

Холмс, вероятно, полностью погружён в размышления. Вправе ли я отвлекать его сейчас? Подавив раздражение, я открыл оба окна и решил прогуляться вокруг гостиницы, пока номер не проветрится. 

Спустившись по лестнице, я миновал ночного портье, взглянувшего на меня с удивлением, и вышел на пустынную улицу. Тускло светили фонари, пахло сыростью.

Меня окликнул знакомый голос. Я в недоумении огляделся. Оклик повторился. Голос доносился откуда-то сверху. 

Я поднял голову. Холмс стоял на парапете крыши. 

— Холмс, осторожнее! — крикнул я. 

Он повернул голову и взглянул на меня. Его рука поднялась в приветствии, а потом он… сделал шаг в пустоту. 

Я проснулся. Пот заливал мне глаза, волосы прилипли ко лбу. В темноте за окнами шумел ливень. Я сел, спустив ноги на ледяной пол, засветил лампу. 

Мрак неохотно отступил. 

Холмс сидел у моей кровати, забравшись в кресло с ногами. 

Я кашлянул, прочищая горло. 

— Холмс, вы что, сидели тут всю ночь? В темноте? 

Он медленно повернул голову и взглянул на меня затуманенными глазами. 

— Мне приснился кошмар, — попробовал я снова. 

Холмс опустил голову, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Его веки опустились.

Я встал, сунул ноги в туфли, подошёл к креслу. 

— Идёмте. Вам нужно лечь.

Холмс безвольно качнулся вперёд, позволив мне вытащить его из кресла и поставить на ноги. Я закинул его руку себе на плечо и наполовину довёл, наполовину дотащил до кровати. 

Уложив Холмса, я осмотрел его руки. Вены были чистыми. 

Я знал, что иногда наркоманы ставят уколы в бедро, пытаясь скрыть своё пагубное пристрастие, но следов от инъекций не было и на ногах. 

Оставалась ещё одна возможность. 

Я задрал рубашку Холмса, отвёл в сторону член, дрогнувший от моего прикосновения. Нет, и в паху чисто.

— Пытаетесь воспользоваться моим беспомощным положением?

С невольным проклятием я отшатнулся от кровати.

— Какого дьявола, Холмс? Что вы себе позволяете?!

— По-моему, это вы себе позволяете, Уотсон.

Тихий смешок Холмса привёл меня в ярость.

— Вы притворялись! Я думал, вы опять…

— Опять вернулся к кокаину? Нет, с этой дурной привычкой покончено. 

Холмс закинул руки за голову, насмешливо глядя на меня. Рубашку он так и не оправил и был полностью обнажён ниже пояса. Мой взгляд невольно скользнул по его наполовину возбуждённому члену. 

Вспыхнув, я отвернулся. 

— Не желаете продолжить осмотр, мой милый доктор? — продолжил Холмс тем же насмешливым тоном. — Раз уж начали. 

— Даже и не подумаю, — огрызнулся я. — Ступайте в свой номер. 

— Не хочу. Мне и здесь вполне удобно. 

Я тряхнул головой, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что ещё сплю. Эта дикая, странная сцена не могла происходить наяву. 

Помедлив, я сел на край кровати рядом с Холмсом и одёрнул его рубашку.

— Что с вами происходит? Вы так странно себя ведёте в последнее время. Это не кокаин. Что тогда?

— Вы знаете. — Губы Холмса всё ещё улыбались, но на висках выступила испарина, а глаза потемнели. — Впрочем, готов объяснить…

— Нет! — Я вскочил на ноги. — Не говорите ничего! 

— Вы же сами дали мне понять, что не против! — Лицо Холмса вспыхнуло, а в голосе зазвучал гнев.

— Когда?! 

— После дела Смит-Мортимера. Вы сказали, что не видите ничего постыдного в любви мужчины к мужчине и находите это вполне допустимым. — Холмс сел и натянул одеяло себе на колени. — Какого чёрта вы это сказали, если не хотели изменить наши отношения?

— Просто так. — Я растерялся. — Как вы могли подумать?.. Я сказал так, потому что действительно изменил своё мнение об этом предмете, но я не имел в виду нас с вами. 

— А кого ещё вы могли иметь в виду? Кроме нас двоих там никого не было! 

— Нет, Холмс. — Я обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. — Вы всё не так поняли. Мне жаль, если я ввёл вас в заблуждение. Я не хотел… ничего этого я не хотел. Мне надо уехать. Надо побыть одному. 

— А как же расследование? 

— Вы справитесь без меня. В самом деле, зачем я вам нужен?

— Сказать вам? — Холмс подался ко мне.

Я сделал протестующий жест. Он опустил голову, глаза погасли. 

— Куда вы едете? — спросил он тихо. 

— Мой приятель по клубу приглашал меня в загородный дом, поохотиться на фазанов. Я не собирался принимать его предложение, но теперь, пожалуй, соглашусь. 

— А что потом? Вы вернётесь на Бейкер-стрит? 

— Мне надо подумать, — сказал я, отворачиваясь и подходя к окну. 

Я стоял так до тех пор, пока не услышал, как за Холмсом закрылась дверь, а потом принялся собирать вещи. 

***  
Наутро я отправил телеграмму Ленноксу и уехал ещё до полудня. 

Я постучал в дверь номера Холмса, но он не откликнулся. Портье, дежуривший в холле, сказал мне, что Холмс ушёл рано утром. Записку ему я оставлять не стал. 

Леннокс встретил меня радушно. Кажется, он понял, что у меня что-то случилось, и не докучал мне разговорами; через два дня он и вовсе отбыл по неотложному делу, предоставив меня собственным печальным размышлениям. 

Я целыми днями бродил по лесу и окрестностям, охотясь на кроликов, пока ноющая боль в ноге не вынуждала меня возвращаться. Вечера я проводил за чтением; точнее будет сказать — раскрывал первую попавшуюся книгу и перелистывал страницы. Моя память не удержала ни одной строки, прочитанной в те дни. 

Душу переполняла обида и злость. Мне казалось несправедливым, что Холмс присвоил себе право решать нашу общую участь, одним неосторожным действием разрушив многолетнюю дружбу. Однако это моё настроение продержалось недолго. 

Я слишком хорошо знал Холмса, чтобы заподозрить, будто его поступок был совершён под влиянием каприза, порождённого испорченностью. Рискнуть нашей дружбой Холмс мог только под влиянием сильного чувства. 

В глубине души я давно понимал, что наши отношения пересекли привычные и надёжные границы дружбы. Дело о наследстве Смит-Мортимера оказалось роковым не только для некоторых его участников, но и для меня. Случайное замечание, брошенное Эптоном, возымело неожиданное действие. Я увидел Холмса, моего старого друга, другими глазами, и прежние невинные времена канули для меня в Лету. 

Против того, чтобы согласиться на предложение Холмса, восставало моё воспитание, мои убеждения, вся моя прошлая жизнь. Расставание было бы для нас обоих единственным разумным выходом, однако одна мысль об этом теперь, когда и полугода не прошло со дня возвращения Холмса, причиняла мне почти физическую боль. Кроме того, я чувствовал, что, отказавшись от него, я в какой-то степени откажусь и от части себя самого.

Холмс обладал той внутренней свободой, которая даётся мощным, отточенным умом. Быть может, ограничения, бывшие для меня непреложными, для Холмса казались только проявлением атавистических воззрений, которые, подобно аппендиксу, были унаследованы нами от предков и существовали, казалось, лишь затем, чтобы причинять неудобства и страдания.

Мысль о любви не к женщине больше не отвращала и меня — если только испытываемое мною отвращение когда-нибудь было подлинным. Воспоминания о том, как я прикасался к обнажённому телу Холмса, заставляли меня вздрагивать от смущения, но, говоря по совести, будили желания, которые нельзя было назвать достойными. 

Спустя десять дней с моего отъезда с утренней почтой я получил телеграмму: «Уотсон зпт ради старой дружбы немедленно приезжайте Эплтон тчк объясню при встрече тчк Холмс тчк»

До вечера я блуждал по лесным тропинкам, комкая телеграмму в кармане своего макинтоша. Наконец голос разума возобладал над эмоциями, и я решил, что не поеду. 

***  
Холмс встречал меня на вокзале. Он поприветствовал меня, и мы неторопливо двинулись вперёд. 

— Рад, что вы пришли на помощь.

— Как всегда, — сказал я коротко.

— Где ваш багаж?

— Прибудет позже. 

Слуги Леннокса, должно быть, решили, что я сошёл с ума: сначала отправил одного из них с телеграммой, потом нагнал его на почте, заставил вернуть листок с текстом и отправил другой, после чего запрыгнул в уже отходящий поезд, велев отослать багаж в гостиницу в Эддлтоне. 

— Густой сегодня туман, — сказал Холмс, решив не выяснять подробности моего путешествия. 

— Слишком холодно для сентября. 

— Разговоры о погоде — панацея для людей, страдающих болезнью неловкости, не правда ли? 

— Буду признателен, если мы не станем сейчас говорить на темы, вызывающие неловкость. 

— Хорошо. 

Холмс замолчал. Я не осмеливался посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Едва рассвело, но город уже спешил начать новый день. Размахивали мётлами дворники, торговцы раскладывали товар на своих тележках, слышался лязг железа из мастерской жестянщика. Холмс тронул меня за плечо, указывая на наш экипаж. Его ладонь скользнула по моей спине, всего на мгновение, но этого короткого прикосновения хватило, чтобы кровь вспыхнула, словно я глотнул бренди. 

— Сначала предлагаю перекусить. Для вас утро выдалось долгим. 

Мы с Холмсом устроились в экипаже, и он понёс нас обратно к центру города. Сквозь подвижную завесу дождя я смотрел на проносящиеся мимо здания. 

— Боюсь, у меня есть неприятное известие. Клод Марчмонт умер вчера. 

— Как жаль! Стало быть, дело закрыто?

— Нет, конечно, — удивился Холмс. — Для чего я стал бы вызывать вас, если бы решил оставить расследование?

Я пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Так зачем я вам понадобился? 

— Я хочу, — сказал Холмс, — чтобы мы с вами совершили проникновение со взломом. 

***  
— Наш визит определённо напугал Моррисона, — сказал Холмс, положив себе порцию седла барашка. — Раньше он разбрасывал чертежи где придётся — к большому неудовольствию горничной, с которой я имел удовольствие разговаривать. 

— Под видом лудильщика? — съязвил я. — Когда свадьба? 

Холмс ухмыльнулся. 

— В тот раз вы усовестили меня, Уотсон, и теперь я избегаю играть женскими чувствами.

«Теперь вы играете моими», — подумал я. 

— Моррисон прячет все бумаги в шкафу, стоящем в его подвальной лаборатории. Дверь в подвал тоже запирается, а ключи Моррисон всегда держит при себе. Он запрещает делать уборку в лаборатории даже в то время, когда сам находится в ней. Всё это крайне удивляет слуг, поскольку Моррисон никогда не отличался подозрительностью, напротив, человек он щедрый и в хозяйственных делах довольно беззаботный. 

— Думаете, ключ к происходящему в бумагах Моррисона?

— Я в этом уверен. Пока вас не было, я не терял времени даром. Взгляните на это. 

Холмс обмакнул палец в вино и написал на салфетке: «О.Е.», «Е» как греческий «эпсилон». 

Я наморщил лоб, глядя на буквы. Потом что-то промелькнуло в голове. 

— Отражение, — сказал я. 

— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Холмс. — Не «тридцать», а «О.Е.» в зеркальном отражении. «Одон и Елена»! Как только я это понял, сразу отправился в дом Рэнсомов. Миссис Рэнсом уже уехала, но Маргарита была на месте и проводила меня в мастерскую. Там, за фотографическим портретом, я нашёл тайник, а в нём — вот это. 

Он положил на стол пачку фотографий, перетянутую ленточкой, потёртую кожаную папку и тетрадь с парчовой обложкой. 

— Этот молодой человек действительно любил себя, — заметил я, перебирая стопку фотографий. 

Чёрный бархатный экран, на фоне которого позировал Рэнсом, выгодно подчёркивал резкие черты его красивого бледного лица. 

— Снимки делались не ради самолюбования, — сказал Холмс. — Я не могу выразиться определённее. Если моя догадка верна, мы имеем дело с явлением, с которым современная наука ещё не сталкивалась. Когда вы прочтёте дневник Рэнсома — нет, Уотсон, не сейчас — вы, вероятно, сами всё поймёте. 

Серые глаза Холмса затуманились, как будто он вспомнил о чём-то неприятном. 

— Вы хорошо отдохнули? 

— Спасибо, неплохо, — ответил я, глядя на его тонкие руки и чувствуя, что противоречивые желания вновь раздирают меня. Зачем я приехал? 

— Мне вас не хватало.

— Вы не очень честно со мной поступили. Я думал, будто вам нужна срочная помощь.

— Так и есть. Кому, кроме вас, я могу довериться? 

Заметив, что нас несёт на рифы, я повернул к безопасному берегу. 

— Например, Майкрофту. 

— Причём здесь Майкрофт? — Холмс сжал переносицу пальцами. — Значит, вы ещё не приняли решение? 

— Нет. 

— Но вы не оставите меня одного? Ну же, Уотсон! Мне будет не хватать ваших дружеских наставлений.

Холмс пристально смотрел на меня. Я отвёл глаза. 

— В моих путешествиях я всё время думал о вас. За годы нашей дружбы вы стали для меня неотъемлемой частью повседневной жизни, до того необходимой, что её не замечаешь, пока не лишишься. И только после расставания я осознал всю степень моей к вам привязанности. Я ловил себя на том, что обращаюсь к вам, когда обдумываю что-то вслух, что мне не хватает ваших восторгов красотами природы и ваших замечаний об окружающих людях. Думаю, вам бы понравилось это путешествие. 

Я молчал. 

— Обещаю, ничего сверх дружбы я у вас не попрошу, — сказал Холмс тихо. 

Я знал, что Холмс сдержит слово, и должен был чувствовать облегчение. Почему же чувствовал разочарование? 

— Уотсон, скажите хоть что-нибудь. Ваше молчание мучительно. 

— Я возвращаюсь с вами на Бейкер-стрит.

Радость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Холмса и мгновенно скрытая под маской безразличия, отозвалась в моём сердце горькой и пьянящей смесью ответной радости и мимолетной печали. 

— Только помните, что вы обещали, — сказал я, желая скорее обмануть себя, чем убедить Холмса. 

— Вы мне не верите?

— Не вполне, — признался я. 

Холмс вздохнул.

— Я не побеспокою вас больше своими притязаниями, — сказал он спокойно. — Вы слишком дороги мне. Не так много на свете людей, которыми я дорожу. По правде говоря, только двое — вы и Майкрофт. Не волнуйтесь, друг мой. Сейчас мне нужно в город. Увидимся вечером в гостинице. Не думаю, что нас ждёт опасность, и всё же приготовьте револьвер. 

***  
Холмс уехал, а я взял дневник и папку и прошёл в курительную комнату.

Сигара вернула мне душевное равновесие, хотя и в недостаточной степени. Кроме меня в комнате был ещё только один постоялец. Должно быть, в этот час все немногочисленные гости Эддлтона были заняты делами. Я попытался завести разговор, но мой сосед уткнулся в газету и отделывался односложными замечаниями. Постепенно и я замолчал, занятый мыслями о деле Моррисона. Сейчас, когда я не видел этого человека, легко было приписать ему самые чёрные намерения, и всё же я не мог придумать мотив, которым мог бы руководствоваться фотограф, совершая преступление, равно как и средства, с помощью которых он был способен осуществить задуманное.

Из-за плохой погоды комната быстро погрузилась во тьму. Слуга, явившийся на звонок, засветил газовые рожки и добавил угля в камин. 

Я раскрыл папку Одона Рэнсома. 

По мере того, как я перебирал рисунки, меня охватывала дрожь ужаса. 

Они изображали сцены военной жизни — только такой войны свет ещё не видел. 

Люди в странных масках с выпученными глазами и трубкообразными рылами ползли через заграждения из колючей проволоки, на которых висели раздувшиеся трупы. Мёртвые лошади лежали вдоль развороченных дорог, по которым двигались моторные экипажи. Летательный аппарат, объятый пламенем, падал с небес. 

Я отложил папку и взялся за дневник. 

Переплетённая в парчу тетрадь была невелика и охватывала всего полгода, однако за это время автор дневника полностью изменился. Если бы я мог видеть только первую и последнюю страницу, то подумал бы, что писали разные люди. 

Записи вносились сначала витиеватым, вычурным почерком, который становился всё проще, лишаясь росчерков и завитушек, пока буквы не оголились до скелета. То же происходило с манерой изложения: изысканный до нелепости, изобилующий редкими и устаревшими словами слог делался жёстче и суше, пока не свёлся к простому перечислению увиденного и услышанного. 

И, видит Бог, увиденное Рэнсомом не допускало прикрас, потому что украсить его было невозможно. 

Первые страницы занимали планы Одона Рэнсома по покорению литературного и художественного Олимпа. Читать излияния самовлюблённого юнца было смешно и неприятно, поэтому я пролистал их наскоро.

Лучше бы я этого не делал. 

***  
«Единственное средство хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься от ада, в котором я оказался — мой дневник. Каким я был самоуверенным дураком! Воображал, что окажусь сильнее Мура и Доусона, Формана и Бишопа. Я даже немного презирал их… Немного? Я презирал их. Думал, они неудачники и заслужили постигшую их участь. Со мной не должно было случиться ничего подобного.  
Нет, нет! Это не может быть правдой. Что-то пошло не так, случился сбой, породивший это чудовищное искажение. Я должен попытаться ещё раз!» 

*  
«Пошёл к Моррисону. Надеялся, что на этот раз результат будет другим, но всё стало ещё хуже. Не могу прекратить, смотрю снова и снова. Ужасам нет конца». 

*  
«Всю ночь просыпался от жутких снов. Зарисовал кое-что из увиденного. Я должен освободиться». 

*  
«Я знаю их имена и помню, как здесь очутился. Я пошёл добровольцем. Господи, как я мог сделать такую глупость? Но я помню всё, и помню тот идиотский восторг, воинственное возбуждение, охватившие меня, когда я принял роковое решение». 

*  
«После того, как облако газа спустилось на эти земли, в округе не осталось ничего живого. Деревья стоят чёрные, трава сгорела. Мёртвые птицы гниют в прудах, покрытых ядовитой пеной. Дженкинс и Филдинг из второго артиллерийского спустились к ручью попить и вскоре умерли: вода ядовитая. Я спасаюсь бренди, который нам выдали перед боем». 

*  
«Через несколько минут сядет солнце. Наступает ночь, и мы попробуем добраться до своих. Наши соседи по воронке уже разлагаются и смердят невыносимо. Сайрес продолжает бубнить, что видит наших. Бросаю взгляд в направлении, куда он указывает. Да, там действительно наши: несколько трупов стоят, намертво схваченные кольцами колючей проволоки. Они висят на проволоке, как страшные куклы, их лица почернели и распухли, животы полопались от раздувающих кишки газов. Огонь возобновляется, и трупы дёргаются, будто танцуют. Каждый раз мне кажется, что я не выдержу и наконец сойду с ума — жду этого с нетерпением. Уж лучше быть безумцем, чем видеть всё это. Я крепче, чем думал». 

*  
«Сайрес не выдержал и побежал под огнём. Я остался в воронке, решился лишь немного приподнять голову над краем. Вокруг рвутся снаряды, почти ничего не видно. Сайрес бежит сквозь огонь и дым, как заговоренный. Между ним и мной взрывается снаряд, я не вижу Сайреса, только надеюсь, что он жив. Когда опадает столб земли, он так и не появляется. Может быть, его оглоушило, и он лежит без сознания». 

*  
«Обстрел прекратился. Я решил, что вылезу из воронки, и будь что будет. Поднялся ветер, дым рассеялся, и выглянуло солнце. Смотрю на него, как на чудо. Разве солнце может светить в аду? Вижу Сайреса. От него почти ничего не осталось. Не знал бы, куда смотреть, так бы и не понял, что эта кровавая куча когда-то была человеком». 

Я отбросил дневник и подошёл к окну. Зрелище привычной уличной суеты немного успокоило меня, но оно не могло уничтожить ужас, поднимающийся из самых глубин моего существа. 

Тяжёлые капли падали на мостовую и барабанили по подоконнику. 

Неужели можно грезить с такой отчётливостью, с такими невероятными подробностями, которые невозможно выдумать? Сердцем я чуял правду — правду страшной, невиданной, но, безусловно, реальной войны. Я мог поклясться, что это бред человека, чья душа изуродована ужасами сражений, однако Рэнсом не был солдатом. 

Я вернулся к дневнику. 

«Поразительно, как много может вынести человек. Мой язык распух от жажды, желудок сводят голодные судороги, обожжённая кожа мучительно саднит, в ушах — непрестанный гул. Голова раскалывается от боли. И тем не менее я ещё жив. Ловлю себя на том, что завидую Сайресу. Ему уже нипочём любые страдания». 

*  
«Теперь я знаю наверняка — Бога нет. Всё, что я раньше говорил об этом, было лишь позой. Как маленький мальчик убегает из дома и прячется в саду, зная, что его непременно найдут, я убегал от Бога, надеясь, что он найдёт и примет меня. Но теперь я понял: меня некому искать. Если бы у людей была душа, они бы перестали быть людьми». 

*  
«Это всё правда. Всё это будет. Чудовищно болит голова». 

*  
«Ходил к Моррисону, рассказал ему всё. Он плакал. А я не могу. Моррисон предложил попробовать ещё, я согласился. Если и на этот раз увижу воронку, покончу со всем. Не могу больше этого выносить». 

На этом записи обрывались. Последняя страница и парчовая обложка были испачканы бурыми пятнами. 

Слова Холмса внезапно связались с фотографиями, найденными в доме Рэнсома, его рисунками, безумием Эдны Фортескью и запиской её жениха.

— Это невозможно! — воскликнул я.

Спохватившись, оглянулся. К счастью, меня никто не слышал. Я был так поглощён раздумьями, что не заметил, как мой единственный сосед вышел из курительной комнаты. 

Идея, посетившая меня, была сущим безумием, но я должен был её проверить. 

***  
Я опасался, что Моррисон откажется меня принять, однако служанка, отправившаяся наверх с моей визитной карточкой, вскоре спустилась, чтобы проводить меня к хозяину. 

В отсутствие Холмса Моррисон явно чувствовал себя уверенней, хотя нервозность всё равно проскальзывала в каждом его движении. 

— Как продвигается расследование? — спросил он, теребя запонку на манжете. 

— Мистер Холмс вышел на след. 

Моррисон посмотрел на меня и вдруг улыбнулся. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Я очень рад. Чем я могу вам помочь, доктор Уотсон? 

— Я хотел бы попросить вас сделать мою фотографию.

Моррисон дёрнулся, словно сквозь него пропустили гальванический разряд. 

— Что? 

— Я видел портрет вашей работы в доме Рэнсомов. Он прекрасен. 

— Вы не понимаете, о чём просите.

— Объясните мне.

Моррисон шевельнул губами. Казалось, он еле удерживается от того, чтобы сказать правду. 

— Идёмте, — сказал он. — Я выполню вашу просьбу. 

Он провёл меня в небольшую комнату со стенами, обтянутыми светло-зелёной тканью, зажёг несколько электрических ламп, намного ярче газовых светильников, и усадил меня на стул перед чёрным бархатным экраном, знакомым по фотографиям Рэнсома. 

— Держите голову прямо, — сказал Моррисон отрывисто. 

Фотокамера была установлена на деревянном штативе и покрыта чёрной материей. Моррисон поднырнул под неё. Его длинные пальцы совершали тонкие, едва заметные движения, настраивая аппарат.

— Прошу вас, не двигайтесь. 

Сняв крышку с объектива, Моррисон начал считать. На счёт «восемь» он вернул крышку на место, выбрался из-под ткани и попросил меня изменить позу, после чего процедура повторилась. 

— Фотографии будут готовы завтра, — сказал он с тоскливой улыбкой. — Может быть, вы передумаете? Нет? В таком случае завтра я вас жду у себя, в то же время. 

Несколько секунд мы глядели друг другу в глаза. 

— До свидания, — сказал я, забирая свою шляпу.

— До встречи, — ответил Моррисон. 

***  
Холмс нашёл меня в курительной комнате. Я читал газету, забытую моим утренним соседом. Дневник и рисунки Рэнсома я отнёс в свою комнату; на сегодня с меня было довольно. 

— Как провели день, Уотсон? 

— Немного прогулялся. — Я свернул газету и отложил её в сторону. 

— Готовы начать охоту? 

— В любое время. 

— Тогда приступим. 

Мы вышли из экипажа за два квартала до дома Моррисона.

— Дверь, которой пользуются слуги, выходит в проулок, — сказал Холмс. — Воспользоваться ею будет просто. Слуги спят в мансарде под крышей, спальня Моррисона на втором этаже. Нас никто не услышит. 

— Очень на это надеюсь, — проворчал я. — Не хотелось бы окончить свои дни, занимаясь шитьём мешков в Пентонвиле. 

Стены домов, выходившие в глухой проулок, не имели окон. По крайней мере, можно было не опасаться, что какой-нибудь бессонный страдалец высунется подышать свежим воздухом и заметит нас сверху. 

Холмс огляделся, ступил на крыльцо и поколдовал над дверью с полминуты, после чего сделал приглашающий жест. Я вошёл с колотящимся сердцем. Приключение определённо перестало доставлять мне удовольствие. 

— Удивительная беззаботность, — прошептал Холмс, прикрывая дверь. — Здесь имеется отличный засов, однако слуги позабыли его задвинуть, за что я весьма им благодарен. 

Холмс уверенно провёл меня по коридору, без труда справился с замком на двери, ведущей в подвал, и через минуту мы уже спускались по лестнице, освещая путь карманными фонарями. 

— Здесь его лаборатория. Уотсон, вы видите лампу? А, вот она.

Холмс чиркнул спичкой и засветил керосиновую лампу, висевшую над столом. 

Здесь были микроскопы, спектроскоп, медные химические весы и гейслерова труба; у стены стояли токарный и фрезерный станки, бесчисленное множество инструментов было разложено по полкам и помещено в специальные крепления на стенах. 

Вдоль стены висел шкаф футов двадцати в длину. Холмс открыл его, распахивая дверцу за дверцей. Внутри стояли ряды флаконов и какие-то коробки. 

Пока Холмс осматривал подвал, я никак не мог отделаться от неприятного ощущения, что за нами кто-то наблюдает. Несколько раз я оглядывался, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. В конце концов я приписал свои страхи излишней нервозности и постарался выбросить их из головы. 

— Часть деталей для своей камеры Моррисон изготовил сам, часть, судя по счетам, заказал на стороне. Оптические линзы, к примеру, ему присылали из Германии. Смотрите-ка, аппарат Кипа!* Интересно, для чего он Моррисону? А вот и «тёмная» комната. 

Я заглянул в тесное помещение. На верёвках сушилось несколько снимков. Своего портрета я, к счастью, не увидел. Мне было бы трудно объяснить Холмсу, зачем я ему солгал, тем более что я сам не вполне понимал мотивы, которые мною двигали. 

Вернувшись в основное помещение, я услышал тонкий свист, как от закипающего чайника. Я поднял голову, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Должно быть, на улице шумел поднявшийся ветер. 

— Необычная конструкция, — пробормотал Холмс, снимая со штатива фотокамеру. 

Позади аппарата крепилось странное устройство, на первый взгляд оно казалось изготовленным из меди и слоновой кости. Я заметил также стеклянные вставки. Игра света на гранях создавала впечатление витающей над устройством дымки. 

Я ощутил внезапный приступ рези в глазах и отстранился. 

— Какое-то усовершенствование? — спросил я Холмса. 

— Вероятно, — отозвался он, разглядывая пол у себя под ногами. — Только не спрашивайте, для чего оно служит. Я не слишком хорошо знаком с фотографической техникой — в отличие от техники устройства тайников и сейфов. Вам не кажется, что эта плита несколько отличается от прочих?

Опустившись на колени, Холмс достал из кармана набор отмычек, выбрал одну, напоминавшую длинную спицу, и вставил её в зазор между плитами. Послышался скрип.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Холмс удовлетворённо, заглядывая в тайник. 

Я подошёл и встал рядом. Внутри был небольшой железный ящик. 

Уже некоторое время я чувствовал стеснение в груди: подвал плохо вентилировался, и воздух здесь был спёртый. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, я наклонился и помог Холмсу вытащить ящик. Когда я выпрямился, голова закружилась. 

Я тряхнул головой, ослабил воротничок. Запах сырости и плесени вызывал у меня тошноту.

— Холмс, — позвал я и сам поразился тому, как слабо прозвучал мой голос. 

Холмс стоял на коленях, разглядывая, как мне показалось, содержимое ящика. Я прикоснулся к его плечу. Он качнулся и упал вперёд, уткнувшись лицом в бумаги. 

Звон в ушах усилился, стены подвала плыли и раскачивались. 

Взяв Холмса под мышки, я потащил его к лестнице. Он был невероятно, неподъёмно тяжёлым, а пол ходил ходуном, словно морская палуба в шторм. Я сделал ещё несколько шагов и упал, вспомнив видения Рэнсома: жёлто-зелёный газ, выжигающий глаза и внутренности. Неужели нас ждёт такой же конец?

Потолок качался, всё качалось, и только голова Холмса, лежащая на моём плече, была неподвижной. Он упал сверху, но я не чувствовал тяжести его тела.

Я поднял руку и коснулся затылка Холмса. Его слабое дыхание шевелило волоски на моей шее. Я должен был встать и спасти его, но я не мог сделать ничего, я мог только обнять моего друга.

«По крайней мере, мы умрём вместе», — подумал я перед тем, как сознание покинуло меня. 

***  
Очнувшись, я с минуту не мог вспомнить, что со мной произошло. 

Я сидел в старинном кресле с высокой спинкой. Комната, в которой я очутился, была большой и плохо освещённой, вдоль стен тянулись книжные полки. Я не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. На секунду меня охватил страх, однако я тотчас понял, что попросту привязан к креслу тонкой, очень прочной верёвкой. Я попытался освободиться, но некоторое время спустя осознал, что путы мои крепки и развязать их самостоятельно не удастся. 

Повернув голову, я увидел Холмса, находившегося в столь же плачевном положении. Я окликнул его, но он меня не услышал. Лишь тело его было здесь, разум блуждал где-то далеко. 

Не приходилось сомневаться, что Моррисон застал нас in flagranti delicto.* Послал ли он за полицией? Я прислушался. Было тихо — слишком тихо для дома, хозяин которого только что обнаружил взломщиков. Значит, слуг он будить не стал, желая сохранить наше вторжение в тайне. Но что он, в таком случае, задумал? 

Напольные часы пробили три часа. 

Холмс застонал и повернул голову. Секунду он смотрел на меня, не сознавая, кто я и где мы находимся, затем его взгляд прояснился и обрёл обычную остроту. Глубоко вздохнув, Холмс попытался встать. 

— Мы привязаны, — предупредил я. — Как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Со мной всё в порядке. — Холмс поморщился, очевидно, страдая от головной боли так же, как я. — Похоже, нас усыпили газом. С таким я ещё не сталкивался — бесцветный, почти без запаха и очень эффективный. Уотсон, если мы выкарабкаемся, убедительно прошу вас никогда и ничего не писать об этой истории. Я повёл себя как последний глупец и позволил заманить себя в ловушку. Хуже того, я подверг опасности вас, а это совершенно непростительно. 

— Я не ребёнок, Холмс, и знаю, что делаю. 

— Вы можете освободиться?

— Кажется, нет. Я пытался, но только натёр руки верёвками. 

— Вот вам и тихий учёный-любитель, — проворчал Холмс. — Я болван, Уотсон, совершенный болван! Моррисон намеренно позволил нам войти, заперев дверь на слабенькую задвижку. Уотсон, я…

Холмс осёкся, его глаза расширились, ноздри затрепетали. 

— Кто-то идёт, — прошептал он. — Должно быть, наш похититель. 

Я замер и прислушался. Снова послышался скрип: кто-то поднимался по лестнице, размеренно, неторопливо, как сама судьба. Вот он толкнул дверь и вошёл в комнату. Это был Моррисон. В руках у него была картонная коробка. 

— Что вы делаете? — спросил я. — Зачем вы нас связали?

Не отвечая, Моррисон приблизился. Смотрел он так пристально и странно, что я не мог оторвать от него глаз. Волосы на моём затылке встали дыбом. Печально улыбаясь, он открыл коробку и высыпал фотографии мне на колени. Взял верхнюю и поднёс её к моим глазам. Это был мой снимок, из тех, что он сделал вчера. 

— Уотсон, не смотрите, — хрипло сказал Холмс. 

Я представил себе человека в воронке от снаряда, в окружении разлагающихся трупов. Не буду об этом думать. 

Я должен был посмотреть — и я посмотрел. 

В тот же миг меня охватило странное чувство: я словно вглядывался в бездну, не имевшую границ ни во времени, ни в пространстве — и нечто в свою очередь вглядывалось в мою душу, в самые её потаённые, сокровенные уголки. Пульс мой участился, сердце забилось с бешеной силой, руки и ноги похолодели как лёд. Я одновременно испытывал и чудовищный ужас, и экстатический восторг. Переживание длилось кратчайшее мгновение, — короче, чем удар сердца, — однако я буду помнить его до самого своего смертного часа. 

Исчезла и полутёмная комната, и мой друг, привязанный к креслу, и сам Моррисон. 

Я был в саду подле сельского коттеджа, увитого плющом и диким виноградом; навес отбрасывал тень на кресло, в котором я сидел. 

Морщинистые руки, усыпанные коричневыми пятнами, лежали на набалдашнике трости — это были мои руки! 

На траве у кресла лежал щенок бульдога. Заметив мой взгляд, он поднял голову, тявкнул и снова уткнулся в лапы брыластой мордой. По вздымавшимся бокам собаки я понял, что она страдает от жары, но мне не было жарко, напротив, я чувствовал, что ступни мои неприятно холодны.

В саду некто, скрытый от меня живой изгородью, напевал надтреснутым старческим голосом. Я слышал гудение пчёл, вьющихся над кустами гипсофилы, щёлканье садовых ножниц, потрескиванье веток. 

Я был стар, тело моё стало тяжёлым и непослушным; я чувствовал, что мне осталось не так уж много, и всё же меня переполняла благодарность к жизни за этот тёплый летний день, за гудение пчёл, мягкое синее небо — и за любовь, согревавшую моё сердце… 

— Вы улыбаетесь! — воскликнул Моррисон. — Я знал, что моё изобретение сделает людей счастливыми, но вы первый, кто улыбается, заглянув в будущее! А ведь я выбирал самых многообещающих, самых талантливых — и чем всё закончилось? Беды, болезни, старость являлись их взору, и они предпочитали оборвать свою жизнь, зная заранее, какой горестный удел их ожидает. А сам я — жалкий, презренный трус! — так и не решился заглянуть в грядущее. Но вы дали мне надежду!

С этими словами он отступил на шаг и, вынув из нагрудного кармана карточку, впился в неё глазами. Выражение предвкушения и страха на его лице сменилось недоумением. 

— Но почему?.. — пробормотал Моррисон. — Я ничего не вижу. Совсем ничего! 

Внезапно его черты исказились мукой. Охнув, он выронил снимок и прижал ладонь к сердцу. 

— Темно… — прошептал он посиневшими губами, и это были его последние слова. С едва слышным стоном Моррисон рухнул на пол.

В тот же миг кресло Холмса опрокинулось на бок. 

— Что с вами? — Я едва не вывернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит с моим другом.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил тот голосом, сдавленным от физических усилий. — Подлокотник отломился, как я и рассчитывал. 

Несколькими энергичными движениями Холмс освободился от верёвок и поспешил мне на помощь. Потирая онемевшие запястья, я наклонился над Моррисоном. 

Он был мёртв. Широко раскрытые глаза глядели в потолок с детским недоумением, сведённые предсмертной судорогой пальцы бережно прижимали к груди фотографию.

Тем временем Холмс сгрёб остальные снимки в кучу и швырнул их в камин. Пламя взметнулось, жадно поглощая бумагу, пропитанную бромистым серебром. 

Мы спустились в подвал, забрали железный ящик с документами и усовершенствованную камеру, после чего покинули дом Моррисона — в большой спешке, поскольку слуги уже начали просыпаться — и первым же утренним поездом отбыли в Лондон. 

***  
В сдержанных некрологах, опубликованных эддлтонскими газетами, мы не нашли ни слова о том, что полиция сочла обстоятельства смерти Моррисона подозрительными. Позже Холмс получил письмо от Марчмонта, из которого мы узнали, что в полицию не обращались вовсе. Опрокинутые кресла с разбросанными вокруг верёвками вызвали недоумение слуг и врача, однако Моррисон был известен, как человек со странностями. Врач констатировал сердечный приступ, и Эддлтонское общество любителей фотографии окончательно прекратило своё существование. 

Разумеется, Марчмонту не следовало знать о том, что мы нашли в доме Моррисона, и всё же благодарность, которую он выразил Холмсу за участие в судьбе его племянника, свидетельствовала: старый адвокат не сомневался, что смерть Моррисона стала результатом успешного завершения расследования. 

Из записей, хранившихся в железном ящике, мы узнали о судьбе его друзей, ставших жертвами несчастливого изобретения. 

Молодой политик, жаждущий принести благосостояние империи, узрел свой финал: изгнание, предательство друзей, презрение людей, когда-то его боготворивших. Счастливый жених увидел себя клерком, выбивающимся из сил в попытках обеспечить многочисленное семейство; теперь они с супругой едва терпели друг друга, омрачая совместную жизнь придирками и насмешками. Бедность и годы убили их любовь. Блестящий офицер узнал себя в калеке, прикованном к постели — пуля пробила ему позвоночник. А Эдна Фортескью оказалась в сумасшедшем доме, как и напророчила ей роковая фотография. 

Всё, что Господь милосердно скрыл от наших глаз, безжалостный аппарат явил несчастным, дерзнувшим заглянуть в будущее. И каждый из них, зная, что случилось с предшественником, не мог удержаться от искушения, уверенный, что именно его судьба окажется такой, какую он видел в мечтах. 

— С вашей стороны, Уотсон, было исключительной глупостью ставить на себе подобные эксперименты, — укорил меня Холмс. — И это после того, как вы прочли дневник Рэнсома! О чём вы только думали? 

— У нас не было никаких доказательств, — возразил я. — Не было даже уверенности, что именно фотографии всему виной. Я подтвердил догадку экспериментальным путём, как вы меня учили. 

Взгляд, который бросил на меня Холмс, никак нельзя было счесть восторженным. 

— К чему это подтверждение, Уотсон? Ни один суд не принял бы ваших показаний. 

Я пожал плечами. 

— Неужели вы собирались довести дело до суда? 

— В самом деле, в таком положении мне ещё не приходилось оказываться, — признался Холмс. — Преступления как такового не было. Все мои выводы строились исключительно на догадках. Дедуктивный метод становится бесполезным, когда вместо питательных фактов ему предлагают скудную диету из домыслов. Я не сомневался, что Моррисон не стал бы причинять вред своим друзьям по злому умыслу. Я также был практически уверен, что Моррисон сделал некое изобретение, связанное с предметом его страстного увлечения, то бишь фотографией. Однако почему он не спешил его демонстрировать? До сих пор Моррисон охотно делился результатами своих изысканий. Вероятно, изобретение было такого рода, какое может доставить не славу, а насмешки окружающих. В таком случае, Моррисон обязан был его испытать, и кто бы помог в экспериментах, как не члены его кружка? 

— Но как такое возможно? 

— Сведенборг в «Arcana Caelestia» писал: «Когда открыто внутреннее око человека, око его души, тогда ему являются вещи, принадлежащие к иному миру, обычному зрению недоступные». Фотокамера — механическое око, способное увидеть и сохранить увиденное. Давайте же сделаем следующий шаг: если допустить возможность, что есть люди, способные видеть не только мир, существующий здесь и сейчас, то можно создать искусственный глаз, способный запечатлеть будущее. 

— Зачем вы сожгли мои фотографии? — спросил я. — Я не увидел ничего неприятного. 

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Жизнь переменчива. Сегодня ты счастлив, а завтра… кто знает? Смерть друга, болезнь, моменты отчаяния… мы оба знаем, как много в мире боли — и оба знаем, что затем жизнь продолжается, даря нам новое счастье, новые солнечные дни…

— И новую любовь, — пробормотал я.

О да, жизнь может подарить новую любовь взамен утраченной, но кто способен думать об этом, изнемогая от ран, причинённых потерей любимого человека? 

Холмс был прав. На следующем снимке я мог увидеть нечто, что лишило бы меня сил продолжать. Каково же было видеть такое будущее юным впечатлительным натурам, не успевшим ещё приобрести горький опыт существования с опустошённым сердцем!

— Вы читали Гальфрида Монмутского? 

Холмс кивнул.

— Помните то место, где Мерлин смеялся над молодым человеком, выбиравшим себе сапоги? Он знал, что разборчивый покупатель умрёт прежде, чем успеет их износить. Он смеялся над тщетой человеческих усилий, потому что видел грядущее. Этот дьявольский аппарат — воплощённый смех Мерлина. Он смеётся над родом человеческим с его чаяниям и надеждами, с верой в будущее, дающей нам силы. Его необходимо уничтожить. 

Мы сожгли бумаги Моррисона в камине, а затем разбили аппарат. Мне почудилось, будто корпус треснул со звуком, похожим на смешок какой-то твари, злобной и очень старой. Холмс собирался также уничтожить рисунки Рэнсома и его дневник, но я воспротивился. 

— Оставлю на память, — сказал я в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Холмса.

По какой-то причине мне трудно было сознаться в истинной причине моего желания: уничтожение рисунков, чудилось мне, непонятным образом приближает ту войну, которую они изображали. Из дневника неясно было, где и когда она разразится, кто будет нашим противником. На рисунках я видел трупы в шлемах с островерхими пиками — стало быть, немцы? Или немцы будут нашими союзниками? А может быть, всё это произойдёт в иной реальности, и нас минет чаша сия. 

— Полагаете, что без напоминаний скоро забудете этот случай? — спросил Холмс с иронией.

— Всякий раз, когда вы завершаете очередное расследование, мне кажется, что я буду помнить его в мельчайших подробностях, — отозвался я, — а спустя некоторое время обнаруживаю, что детали изглаживаются в памяти. Впрочем, отдельные моменты этого дела я не забуду даже на смертном одре.

Я говорил о фотографиях Моррисона, но Холмс подумал о другом. 

— Это я полностью виновен в том, что мы попали в столь затруднительное положение. Мне следовало держать себя в руках. 

Лицо Холмса выражало скорее печаль, чем раскаяние, и печаль эта была достаточно глубокой, чтобы я испытал желание её смягчить. 

— Вы виновны в случившемся не больше моего. Ведь это я… начал к вам прикасаться. 

— Исключительно как врач, не так ли? — Несмотря на напряжение момента, в глазах Холмса мелькнула искра лукавства; мелькнула и тотчас исчезла. — Я совершил ошибку. Мне следовало для начала поговорить с вами. Я давно собирался объясниться, но на такой шаг довольно трудно решиться, не правда ли? Ночью всё выглядит иначе, чем днём. В тот момент мне казалось, что я поступаю логично, однако уже на следующее утро понял, что даже сумасшедший в приступе мозговой горячки действовал бы более разумно. 

— Зачем вы говорите мне об этом?

— Я не собираюсь нарушать своё обещание, Уотсон, и всё-таки попытаюсь в последний раз. Скажите мне определённо: мы всегда будем просто друзьями или есть шанс, что мы станем… чем-то большим? — Голос Холмса дрогнул.

Я обвёл глазами гостиную. «Химический уголок» Холмса, персидская туфля с табаком Холмса, пулевые отметины над камином — «V.R.»… Что здесь моего, кроме моего друга?

— А чего вы хотите?

— Чего я хочу, я знаю, — бросил он сердито. — Речь не обо мне. Чего вы хотите, Уотсон? В играх разума вы следуете за мной, но сейчас мы играем в другую игру — игру сердца, и тон в ней задаёте вы. 

Я мог оставить всё, как было — наш опасный, но уютный мир, мир мальчишек, ставших взрослыми, с его играми, опасностями, загадочными приключениями и поиском сокровищ. 

— Если вы попросите чего-нибудь сверх дружбы… — начал я. 

— Да?

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я отвечу согласием. 

— Когда? 

То, что произошло потом, я до сих пор не могу объяснить. 

Повинуясь порыву, я протянул руку, и в ту же секунду мы оказались в объятиях друг друга. Я знал наперёд, что пожалею о своей несдержанности, но забыл об этом, едва Холмс прильнул к моим губам. Мир вокруг словно перестал существовать. Я хотел только одного: чтобы это длилось вечно. 

Я прижал Холмса к себе, моя голова кружилась и горела, словно в лихорадке.

— Пойдёмте в спальню, — шепнул он. 

Мне представилась последняя возможность отказаться. Я не пожелал ею воспользоваться. 

Газ мы зажигать не стали — для того, что мы делали, света было достаточно. 

Пальцы Холмса скользнули под мою рубашку, я ощутил их прохладу на своём теле. Какое-то время мы целовались, прижимаясь всё теснее, мои соски твердели от его прикосновений. Сквозь тонкую шерсть брюк я коснулся напряженного члена Холмса и положил на него ладонь. Меня снедал стыд и в то же время любопытство. Я никогда раньше не касался члена другого мужчины. Он был больше, чем я предполагал, и казался твёрдым, словно вырезанным из дерева. 

Холмс встал на колени и расстегнул мои брюки. Я ощутил его дыхание на собственном члене, а затем — прикосновение губ. 

— Так нельзя… — Я взял Холмса за плечи. 

Мысли о сопротивлении испарились, когда я почувствовал тепло и влажность его рта. Моя рука инстинктивно легла на затылок Холмса, и я запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

Он почти ничего не делал, просто ждал, пока мой член вырастет и отвердеет под лёгкими касаниями его языка, потом поднялся и лёг на кровать. Поднял на меня глаза. 

— Хотите уйти? 

Я не хотел. 

Перешагнув через брюки, я оставил их лежать на полу, снял остальную одежду. Спустил брюки с бёдер Холмса, избавил его от белья. Его обнажённое тело казалось совершенной машиной, состоящей из рычагов-костей и приводящих их в действие мышц. Я вытянулся рядом с ним, и он подался ко мне. Когда наши губы соприкоснулись, он легонько провёл пальцами по волоскам в паху. Мой член казался очень горячим в сравнении с его прохладной рукой.

Я понял, что медлить дальше не в состоянии, но не знал, готов ли Холмс пойти до конца. Почувствовав мои колебания, он взял меня за запястье и провёл моей рукой по своему телу — грудь, живот, жесткие волосы на лобке, твёрдый подрагивающий член, нежная плоть промежности, влажный от пота вход. Я медленно ввёл в него палец, преодолевая сопротивление мускулов. 

Язык Холмса проник между моих губ, повторяя движения моего пальца. Головкой члена я ощущал тепло его живота, горячую твёрдость его плоти. Мои пальцы увлажнились, пока я гладил его ствол. 

— Ну что? — шепнул я. 

Холмс кивнул, перекатился на живот и раздвинул ноги. Я вошёл медленно, не желая причинять ему боль, и он так же медленно подался назад. Движения были плавными, но тела наши сотрясала нервическая, нетерпеливая дрожь. 

Холмс сам под конец не сдержался — подался назад, рывком насадившись на меня. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, точно внутри его существа произошёл взрыв, и взрывная волна прошла по всем его нервам и мускулам; спина изогнулась дугой. Его напрягшиеся мускулы сжали мой член, и снова, и снова, пока по нашим телам не прошёл спазм, подобный электрическому разряду. С губ Холмса сорвался хриплый вскрик, и я ответил ему стоном. 

Влажные и усталые, мы долго лежали в объятиях друг друга, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Холмс задремал, а мне не спалось. Я тихо выбрался из постели и оделся. Было около десяти часов вечера. Надев пальто, я вышел на улицу. 

Дождь прекратился, но тучи, громоздившиеся на фоне свинцового неба, обещали, что передышка будет недолгой. В подворотне жалась торговка жареной рыбой, из её жаровни вырывались языки пламени, раздуваемого ветром.

Сделать случившееся недействительным было невозможно. Теперь я не мог сказать: «мы не должны этого делать», «нужно остановиться, пока не поздно». Уже было поздно. Мы уже это сделали. Если я сейчас пойду на попятный, то причиню Холмсу настоящую боль. 

Я знал людей, испытывавших влечение к мужчинам, но в отличие от них, страдавших этим заболеванием от рождения, у меня не было оправдания. Поэтому я решил не оправдываться ни перед кем, даже перед самим собой. 

На улицах было оживлённо: горожане направлялись в театры и рестораны, прогуливались или просто шли домой. В окнах домов загорались огни, освещая крыльцо за крыльцом. У фонаря мужчина в смятом цилиндре горячо обнимал шатающегося приятеля, заверяя его в вечной дружбе, за ними наблюдал полисмен, прикидывая, считать ли это изъявление чувств нарушением общественного порядка. 

Лондон был слишком отвратителен, слишком прекрасен и слишком огромен для меня одного. Холмс прав: иные впечатления следует делить на двоих. 

Я повернул назад, в сторону Бейкер-стрит. 

Камин в гостиной почти погас, оранжевые искры тлели в изломах угля. Я снял мокрое пальто и вернулся в свою спальню. Холмс ждал меня в постели. Я не видел его, но услышал слабый скрип пружин, когда он повернулся.

— Как там на улице?

— Дождь.

Я разделся и лёг рядом с Холмсом. Он обнял меня за шею, притягивая к себе, так что наши лица оказались рядом. 

— Уотсон, что вы всё-таки видели на той фотографии?

Я медлил с ответом. Чутьё подсказывало мне, что мой рассказ может быть губителен для нашего будущего. Холмс сказал, что в наших отношениях нет места скуке — но ведь знать будущее не только страшно, но и скучно. Я был рад, что аппарат Моррисона открыл мне окно в лето, но испытывал ещё большую радость при мысли, что не сумел увидеть больше. 

— Я видел себя старым. Оказывается, старость — это не так уж плохо, — ответил я задумчиво.

Время — это река с тысячью рукавов. Может быть, я видел другого Джона Уотсона из другого мира, а в этой реальности у нас ничего не получится. Я всё равно должен попытаться. Что бы ни ждало меня в будущем, Холмс здесь, рядом. Он принадлежит моему настоящему, и ради него стоит пойти на риск. 

Человеческий дух сильнее уготованной ему судьбы. Жизнь может быть ужасна, но она неизменно прекрасна тем, что в ней всегда есть место новой попытке; в смерти нет ничего. Я готов принимать боль и привычку к боли, покой и смятение, мудрость и безумие, потому что я люблю жизнь.

Я люблю. 

~ the end ~

Примечания:  
1\. Анахронизм. В действительности «феи из Коттингли» — фото-мистификация Элен Райт и Фрэнсис Гриффитс — появились через 13 лет, в 1917 году. Среди жертв мистификации был и Артур Конан Дойль, оказавшийся более доверчивым, чем доктор Уотсон.  
2\. Наталь — британская колония на территории Южной Африки, граничащая с Зулулендом и подвергавшаяся постоянным набегам воинов кафрского племени зулу. Судя по тому, что в 1897 году Зулуленд был включён в состав Наталя, деятельность братьев Холмс оказалась небесполезной.  
3\. Гляциология — наука о природных льдах.  
4\. Бритва Оккама — закон минимального действия. Если нечто может быть объяснено двумя или несколькими способами, правильным обычно оказывается самое простое объяснение.  
5\. Аппарат Кипа — универсальный прибор для получения газов действием растворов кислот и щелочей на твёрдые вещества.  
6\. in flagranti delicto (лат.) — во время совершения преступления.


End file.
